The Proposal
by heidipoo
Summary: Brian was about to be deported back to Ireland, and Brock just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now they have to convince Brock's family, as well as the immigration agent, that they were deeply in love and ready to be married. But will they end up convincing themselves too? AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all, long time no see. This is a work I've been doing with my friend Dani, and it's posted on her ao3 account as well as on tumblr. It's based from the movie The Proposal, and we've had so much fun writing it so I thought I'd post it here too. Life is so crazy right now, and I've been co-writing, which is why you haven't seen a lot of me. Don't worry though, I'm getting back into the flow of things! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and thanks again for reading.**

* * *

The lush green of the Irish countryside grounded him; there was the steady guitar strumming in his ears, and it made the piles upon piles of code in front of him seem like a less daunting task. He slowed the stationary bike to a halt, the screen in front of him in sync with its progress, and pulled out his headphones. He still had an hour before having to head to work. Brian O'Shea was the head developer for Matis Games, a prestigious video game company in Los Angeles that produced millions of dollars worth of best selling games. He had an entire team at his disposal, and he wasn't necessarily liked, but they got the job done and that was all that mattered. He placed the papers in the envelope they came in, ready for them to be handed off to his team when he entered the office. The code had a few errors, and he looked forward to the lecture he was going to be giving to the programmers.

Across the city, the streets of LA were already heavily packed as early morning turned to late. Inside a small apartment, an alarm clock blinked furiously, reading the wrong time as Brock Paxton finally woke. He opened his eyes, only to realize the actual time and began to panic; he was late, again. "Son of a…" He cursed to himself before hurriedly throwing the covers off and nearly jumping out of bed. This was the third time this week, and he definitely had a feeling that his boss would probably kill him this time.

Brock was the assistant to the lead developer at Matis Games, Brian O'Shea, and to be blunt about it, the guy was a bit of an asshole. The only reason Brock put up with him half the time was because he wanted to make his own games someday. He knew that everybody had to start somewhere, which is why he moved to Los Angeles in the first place.

After he dressed, he grabbed his things and was out the door; maneuvering in and out of different people, rushing to get Brian's morning coffee. He almost got hit by three different taxis, but he managed to make it to the Starbucks relatively unscathed. The second he opened the door, he hit a wall of people waiting to get their own coffee for the day. Problem was, Brock's boss was quite murderous without his coffee, especially if Brock was late in the delivery. As he thought of other cafes he could stop along the way to work, he heard his name being called and two coffee cups were held high in the air.

"Brock! I already have everything ready for you. I noticed the time and figured you were running late." Catherine, the blonde barista, was grinning at him over the crowd of people. He made his way forward, and took them with a grateful smile.

"Thanks, Catherine. You may have saved my life." Brock told her.

"These are on the house." She said with a shy smile.

"I owe you one, Cat. See you tomorrow!" He waved, ignoring the crestfallen look she had sent his way. Catherine was nice, and beautiful, but she wasn't exactly his _type_.

Once Brock had the coffee, he continued his race to work. It only took a few minutes of weaving in and out of crowds of people, before the office came into view. He ran through the lobby, dodging other employees, trying desperately not to spill the coffee he had in his left hand. He managed to make it to the elevator in one piece, but did receive a few odd looks from his co-workers.

He received a reproachful glare from the secretary after exiting the elevator onto his floor. "Cutting it close!" She whispered furiously.

"Rough start…" Brock started to reply, until he suddenly collided with the man from the mailroom, effectively spilling one of the coffees down the front of his shirt and completely ruining it. "Oh my god!" He could barely hear the frantic apologies from the other man as he ran down the aisle of cubicles to his friend, Marcel. "I need the shirt off of your back...literally."

The man looked at him like he had suddenly grown three heads since he'd been standing there, before laughing. "No fucking way."

"Marcel, please. Look, how about two tickets to the Lakers game tonight? Company seats at center court! I'm begging you man." Brock folded his hands. "He'll be here any minute."

Marcel scowled, but finally conceded as he stood and began to unbutton his shirt. "You owe me more than Lakers tickets for this, Brock."

"Look Arlan, we need you." Brian said into his phone as he made his way into the office. "This game won't be the same without your voice acting..." He didn't want to sound desperate, and he definitely didn't want to beg, but if his company wanted any chance at Game of the Year, they needed the best. Arlan - better known as Silent Droidd - was the best. "Yes, I know you don't do video games anymore, but this would be a great comeback! Don't you think?" He tried to persuade the young man as he continued to walk and talk. The office was buzzing with chatter, but as soon as Brian entered, it quickly died down. "Okay, you don't have to decide now, but just think about it and call me later, alright? Sounds good, bye." He hung up his phone as he entered his own office, and was greeted by Brock.

"Morning boss," The man got out, handing Brian his routine cup of coffee. "You've got a conference call in about an hour, and a staff meeting today, too." He added as Brian sat down at his desk.

"About the new game, I know." Brian replied.

"Oh! And your immigration lawyer called this morning, he said it was important."

"Okay," Brian nodded. "Go ahead and cancel the call, move the meeting to tomorrow, and I'll deal with the lawyers later." This was how all of their mornings usually went. "Also, get ahold of the press and let them know that Arlan is doing the game."

Brock turned to him, surprised. "Wow, good job."

Brian gave a wry grin. "If I want your praise, I'll ask for it… Get to work, Brock." He began to sort through some papers on his desk before picking up his coffee and turning around in his chair. However, some black handwriting on the cup made him stop. Brock was nearly out of the office when he heard Brian call him back in. "Who is Catherine and why does she want me to call her?" He gave his assistant a puzzled look as he turned the coffee cup for him to see as well.

"Uh…" Brock hesitated for a moment. "Well, that was actually my cup of coffee."

"And why am I drinking your coffee?" Brian questioned.

"Your coffee spilled."

Brian nodded, not amused, as he took another drink. "So you drink cinnamon lattes?"

"I do." Brock replied. "It's like Christmas in a cup."

Brian looked at his cup, then back to Brock, "Is that a coincidence?"

"It is… I mean, I wouldn't ever drink the same coffee as you just in case yours spilled…" Brock trailed off as the phone in the office began to ring. "I would never do anything like that," He added with a shake of his head before he picked up the phone. "Good morning, Mr. O'Shea's office… Hey Bob," He greeted, giving a confused look when Brian gestured to him. "Actually we're headed to your office now." Brock finished before hanging up the phone. "And why are we going to Bob's office?"

Brian said nothing, only gave his assistant a tight smile. Brock smiled in return and nodded; he knew what that look meant any day. At that moment, he waited until Brian was looking down before nearly running out of the office, and to his computer. _THE WITCH IS ON HIS BROOM._ He typed quickly, sending it to every employee so that they could act like they were working when the boss came out.

It was a few seconds later when Brian did finally join Brock, and they began their walk down the hall to Bob's office. "So did you ever get the chance to go through that game proposal I gave you?" Brock asked curiously.

"I glanced at it, yeah." Brian replied. "It's going to be a pass."

"Can I say something?"

"No."

Brock didn't let it deter him. "I've read thousands of proposals and this is the only one I've given you. I think we could really make it into a best selling game."

"Uh, wrong." Brian's eyes flicked to one of his employees. Marcus, Marion...Marcel, and saw that his shirt was stained with the coffee that Brian suspected was his own. "And I do think you order the same coffee as me just in case one spills, which is in fact, pathetic. Why don't you just call Catherine and have multiple little coffee babies, just in case one of them dies. See? Pathetic."

Brock rolled his eyes discreetly, not wanting to delve into the conversation about his sexuality and why that wouldn't be remotely possible. He ignored it. "I like to think it's impressive."

"It would be impressive if you didn't spill it in the first place." They approached Bob's door. "Remember that you're just a prop in here." He told his assistant as he entered the office without so much as a knock.

"Won't say a word." Brock mumbled as he followed his boss.

Bob stood from his desk when he saw them, a nasty grin plastered on his face. "Well, if it isn't our fearless leader and his liege. Please, come in."

Brian walked over to the antique cabinet on the back wall. "Oh, is this new?" He asked as he ran a hand along it.

"It was a piece from the 1800's that was restored but yes, it is new to my office." The response was full of sarcasm and snark, and Brian was feeling more enthused about the news he was about to deliver.

"Bob, I'm letting you go."

Bob looked up with wide eyes, and even Brock whipped his head towards him at the sudden bombshell. "Pardon?"

"I've asked you over a dozen times to get Arlan to agree to acting, and you didn't do it. You're fired." Brian said. He had to keep his eyes away from Brock, as the other man was fidgeting restlessly. His assistant was never good in these situations, where it could get awkward and hard to watch in the blink of an eye. He briefly thought that he should have warned him, but then again, Brock should be used to it by now and should anticipate Brian's every move.

"Arlan hasn't done an acting job in _years_. It was impossible." Bob took off his glasses and pinched his nose.

"Well that is certainly interesting, seeing as how I just got off the phone with him and he agreed to the job." Brian smirked.

"Excuse…"

"You didn't even call him, did you? I know, I know, Arlan can be a bit scary to talk to... for you. Listen, I'll give you two months to find another job and then you can tell everyone you resigned." Brian took a sip of his coffee. "Have a nice day." He nodded his head at Brock and the other man jumped to open the door for him, as if he couldn't get out of the room fast enough.

Brian walked slowly back towards his office. "What's he doing?"

Brock looked back. "He's moving. He has crazy eyes. Oh no, here he comes."

"Don't do it Bob." Brian murmured.

"You spiteful _dick!_ " Bob came tearing out of his office, waving his arm wildly. Every head in the office turned, and Brian felt a sort of satisfaction that it was about to end this way. "You can't fire _me_! I see what you're doing. You're sandbagging me on Arlan so that you can look good to the board! You are _threatened_ by me, and you are a monster!" Bob looked about the office, as if he was expecting people to stand with him. Brian knew that they would never, but Bob was too naive.

"Bob, stop…" Brian said, but not convincingly.

"Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can just treat us all like slaves! I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you're going to have on your deathbed? Nothing, and no one."

Brock cringed, and Brian took a deep breath. This was his favorite part. "Listen carefully, Bob. I didn't fire you over Arlan. I fired you because you are lazy, incompetent, entitled, and you spend more time cheating on your wife with Elliot downstairs than you do at your actual job. And if you say another word, Brock here is going to have you thrown on your ass. Another word," Brian interrupted Bob's attempt at defending himself. "And you are walking out of here with an armed escort, Brock will record it on his phone and it will be on Youtube within the hour. Do you want that?" Bob remained silent, his eyes wide and full of barely suppressed rage. "Didn't think so. I have work to do." Brian turned on his heel, Brock following obediently along. "Have security take his cabinet out of his office and put it in my conference room." He ordered as they walked along, Brock only nodding. "And I'm going to need your help this weekend with the whole Arlan thing."

"This weekend?" Brock inquired.

"There a problem?" Brian turned to look at his assistant.

"No, uh… I, it's just that it's my grandma's 90th birthday so I was going to go home," As he continued to talk Brian shook his head and began to walk away. "It's fine, I'll cancel it, no big deal… You're actually saving me from a horrible weekend anyway." It was apparent Brian couldn't hear him anymore, but Brock continued to ramble. "Okay, yeah, good talk."

* * *

 **A/N: To be continued...?**


	2. Chapter 2

After the busy morning, Brock had managed to find some time to actually sit down at his own desk and get some work done. He also used this time to call his mother, and let her know about his change in plans for the upcoming weekend. "Just tell grandma I'm sorry…he's making me work, there's nothing I can do." He sighed as he listened to his mom talk about quitting on the other line. "I've worked way too hard for this, there's no way I can throw it all away." He replied in an instant. "Yes, I know dad will be mad." As soon as he said that, he heard Brian's footsteps coming towards him. "We take all of our games here very seriously and I will get back to you, goodbye." He hung the phone up, knowing he'd have to explain to his mom later.

"That your family?" Brian deadpanned.

"Yes." Brock answered quickly, knowing that Brian would be able to tell if he were lying in an instant.

"They tell you to quit?"

"All the time." Brock retorted without missing a beat. The phone rang again, and he picked it up, brushing the conversation with Brian aside. "Mr. O'Shea's office… Oh. Okay, yeah, goodbye." He hung up the phone and turned to back to his boss. "Luke and Ryan want to see you."

Brian nodded, "Okay, come get me in ten minutes, we have lots of work to do today." He said, before turning and heading to his own bosses' office. "Luke, Ryan," He greeted with a small smile as he entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"Brian, congratulations on getting Arlan for your game. That's great news." Luke said.

"Thank you." Brian acknowledged. "This isn't about my second raise is it? Ha, I'm just kidding." He joked as he made his way closer to Luke's desk.

"We just spoke to your immigration lawyer," Ryan interrupted the awkward joke.

"So we're all good then, right?" Brian asked, wondering just why in the world he was there in the first place.

"Actually no." Ryan replied.

"Brian, your visa application was denied." Luke said. "And you're being deported."

"Deported!?"

"And there was some paperwork that you didn't fill out on time." Ryan added.

He scoffed, "Come on, it's not even like I'm an immigrant! I'm from Ireland!" Brian ran a hand through his hair. "There's… There's got to be something we can do, right?"

"We can reapply, but unfortunately you'll have to leave the country for at least a year." Ryan told him.

"A year?" Brian racked his brain for solutions. "Okay, well that's not ideal. I can work remotely from Dublin. There is video conferencing, and the internet, of course..."

"Brian," Ryan and Luke exchanged a glance. "If you're deported, you can no longer work for an American company until this gets resolved."

"In your absence, I'm reassigning all of your projects to Bob Spalding. He'll be the new head." Luke said.

"Bob? The guy I just fired?" Brian couldn't believe it.

"We need a Head Developer, and Bob is the only one here with enough experience to replace you." Luke looked regretfully at him. "Brian, we are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way at all we could make this work, we'd do it."

A knock on the door, and for the first time, Brian cursed his assistant's impeccable timing. "I'm really sorry to interrupt. Brian, Mary from tech just called and is insisting to speak with you. I told her you were in a meeting, but she's persistent." Brock looked meaningfully at him as he waved his hand, and Brian was suddenly struck with what could be both the smartest, and the worst, of ideas. He beckoned Brock in, jerking his hand in a backwards motion while his eyes dared him to disobey.

Brock was confused at the turn of events, but he closed the door behind him and went to stand next to his boss. "Gentleman, I understand the predicament that we are in. But I think that there is something you should both know." Brian patted Brock's chest, and Brock looked down in alarm. "We, uh, we're getting married."

"Who's getting married?" Brock felt like he missed a _very_ important part of the conversation.

"You and I." Brian laughed. "You and I are getting married."

"We are…" Brock was pretty sure his heart had stopped and he wasn't positive that his lungs were working properly anymore. The sheer shock of the situation knocked the air completely out of him.

"Getting married." Brian finished.

"Isn't he your secretary?" Ryan pointed out.

Brock was quick to defend his title. "Assistant."

"Executive assistant." Brian added. "But, it wouldn't be the first time one of us fell for our assistants. Isn't that right, Ryan? Bryce, remember?" Luke glanced at Ryan's stunned face and tried to hold his laughter. "The fact of the matter is, Brock and I are just two people who weren't supposed to fall in love…"

"No."

Brian continued as if he hadn't heard Brock's protest. "You know, all those late nights at the office, weekend conventions... Something happened."

"Something…" Brock was still mumbling.

"We tried to fight it, but you can't fight a love like ours." Brian tried to put his arm around Brock's shoulders, but the other man was stiff as a board. "Are you good with this? Are you happy? Because we are. Happy, that is."

Luke was shaking his head, finding the whole thing ridiculous. "Brian? Just make it legal."

"Right! I guess we should get down to the immigration office." Brian said as he looked at Brock. It didn't seem like he had moved for a few minutes, his mouth open and eyes wide in confusion. "Let's go, darling. Thank you very much, gentleman." He began to coax Brock from the office, who gave a half-hearted "Gentleman," in goodbye.

As the two walked back to Brian's office, Brock was still incredibly confused. And the looks he was getting from his co-workers certainly weren't helping. How did they find out so quickly anyway? Brock couldn't help but to pay attention to the mumbles and whispers he was hearing. As he passed Marcel, the other man laughed. "Dude, him? Seriously?" But Brock couldn't answer him. He merely continued to follow Brian into his office, and shut the door behind them.

However, Brian went right to his desk, and continued to work as if nothing had even happened. Brock stood there, eyeing him curiously and waiting for him to say something. "What?" He finally asked, barely looking up.

"I don't understand what's happening." Brock said simply.

"Relax." Brian caught his eye. "This is good for you too, trust me."

"How?"

"They wanted to make Bob lead developer." Brian replied.

"So I have to marry you?" Brock was still incredibly confused.

"So?" Brian retorted. "Like you were saving yourself for someone special? Catherine perhaps?"

Brock scoffed, ignoring the Catherine thing once more. "It's illegal, Brian."

Brian shook his head, "They're looking for terrorists okay, and clearly that's not me."

"Brian."

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'm not going to marry you." Brock got out.

"Of course you are." Brian said, a little too nonchalantly for Brock's liking. "Because if you don't marry me, your dreams of creating your own game are dead." Brian waited for him to respond, but got nothing out of his assistant but an incredulous stare. "Bob will fire you the second I'm gone, guaranteed. And then, all of this, everything that you've done, will have been for nothing…" He continued. "Don't worry though, after everything is official we can get divorced. It'll be like it never happened." But Brock still kept quiet; hell, he didn't even know what to say. Brian rolled his eyes, "Just get back to work and I'll come find you after lunch so we can go to the immigration office." Brock nodded, and numbly headed back to his own desk.

The immigration office was busy when Brian and Brock walked in, but that wasn't a surprise. The line was long, but Brian didn't have time to wait. "Come on," He grabbed Brock and pulled him along to the front. "Brian, the line, wait-"

"Next please." The man at the counter said.

Brian neatly cut in front of the older Asian woman and placed his folder on the counter. "Just need to ask a question," he told her before turning to the unimpressed worker. "I need you to file this fiance visa paperwork."

The man raised his eyebrow, before looking down at the paperwork. Brock wanted to simply fade into the background and idie/i from his embarrassment. "Come with me, Mr. O'Shea." The man arched a finger to have the two follow him, and he led them to an office where he instructed them to sit and wait.

Brock sat immediately, while Brian stood by the door, checking his emails on his phone. "I have a really bad feeling about this." Brock said. Brian rolled his eyes and began to speak when there was a sharp knock on the glass door. He turned and watched at the small, latino man tried to squeeze into the office, realizing a second too late that he was completely in the path of the door. He moved, and the man was able to open the door, before promptly sitting in his chair behind the desk.

"I'm Lui Calibre, the agent assigned to your case. If you could take a seat, Mr. O'Shea, we can get started." He opened a file in front of him. "Sorry about the wait, today has been pretty crazy."

"We completely understand. And thank you so much for taking the time to meet with us on such short notice." Brian said as he sat next to Brock.

"Right...so, Mr. O'Shea, Mr. Paxton, I have a question for you. Are you both committing fraud in order to avoid his deportation back to Ireland and so that he can keep his position at Matis Games as head developer?" Mr. Calibre folded his hands in front of him, and looked at them expectantly.

"Where did you hear that?" Brian asked him, trying his best to school his features.

"We had an anonymous tip from a man named…"

"Would it be Bob Spalding?" Brian shook his head. "Bob is just a disgruntled former employee, and I am so sorry that he wasted your time. We both understand how busy of a man you are, Mr. Calibre, with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to attend to…" Brock cringed. Brian was being his normal crass self, with no regard to the fact that the people he insulted, were of the agent's same race. "If you just give us our next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way." Brian finished.

Mr. Calibre leaned forward, his face hard. Both Brock and Brian stared when the voice that the other man began to use was that of a five year old. "Let me explain how this is going to work." He grinned and it was terrifying. "Step one will be a scheduled interview where I will ask you questions about your relationship, and I will ask for every single detail. Step two, I dig deeper. I interview your family, your friends, your co-workers. If the answers don't match up, you will be deported indefinitely, and you," he pointed to Brock. "Will have committed a felony that is punishable by a fine of up to two hundred and fifty thousands dollars and a stay of five years in federal prison! So, Brock, talk to me."

Brock shook his head, then nodded, before shaking his head again. He had come to a decision, but it wasn't without consequences on Brian's part. "Look, the thing is... Mr. Calibre, the truth is that Brian and I were just two people who weren't meant to fall in love. But we did. And we couldn't tell anyone we worked with, because of my big promotion coming up." Bingo. The look on Brian's face almost made the situation worth it. "We both thought it would be inappropriate as I was being promoted to developer while we were…" He gestured with his hand between the two of them.

Mr. Calibre's voice was back to normal, and Brock really wanted to know the purpose of the tactic. "So, have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?"

"My parents are dead, so it would be impossible." Brian said flippantly.

"And you, Mr. Paxton? Are your parents alive?"

Brock tried to speak but Brian cut him off. "Oh yes. We were going to tell them this weekend." He patted Brock's knee. "It's Gammie's ninetieth birthday; the whole family is coming together to celebrate. We thought it would be a nice surprise."

"And where is this surprise going to take place?"

"At Brock's parent's house in…" Brian realized that he had no idea where Brock was from. "Why am I doing all of the talking? Brock, sweetheart?"

"Lakeside."

"Lakeside." Brian repeated.

"Utah."

"Utah?" Brian whipped his head to his assistant. He wasn't even sure he knew where Utah was on a map!

"You're going to Utah this weekend?" Mr. Calibre asked, incredulous.

"Yes, Utah. That's where my little Brocky is from." Brian placed his hand on his shoulder briefly, removing it when Brock reached up to hold it, which left the man awkwardly patting his own shoulder.

"Fine," Mr. Calibre slammed the file shut. "I see how this is going to go. I will see you both Monday morning at eleven." He wrote it down on a post-it note, his scrawl childish and hard to read. "Safe trip; I'm looking forward to this one." Brian was answering his phone, and Brock just mutely nodded as he followed his boss from the office.

After meeting with Mr. Calibre, both Brian and Brock left the building feeling a bit shook up about the whole ordeal, Brock more so than Brian. "Okay," He began once they got outside. "So what is going to happen when we get to your family's place is we'll pretend like we're dating, tell your parents we're engaged... It should be a piece of cake, really." Brian continued to go on and on as he walked behind Brock, still looking at his phone.

Brock turned around to face him, now a little angry. "I'm sorry, but were you not just in that room?" He questioned.

"What?" Brian asked. "Oh! The thing about you getting promoted? Genius! He totally fell for it."

"I was serious." Brock stated bluntly. "I'm looking at a fine, and jail time? You're going to make this worth my while." There was absolutely no way he was doing this without any incentives, especially for a guy he couldn't even stand to be iaround/i half the time.

Brian laughed. "No way!"

Brock shrugged, "Then I quit and you're screwed. Bye Brian." He then turned to walk away. "It really has been a little slice of heaven."

"Brock!" Brian called out. "Brock, wait. Fine, fine, I agree. You'll get your promotion."

He turned back around to face his boss. "And you'll read my proposal, and we'll tell my parents about the engagement when I want, and how I want." There was too much on the line to not be able to do these things. Brock was going to make sure that he was getting an equal amount in return. "Now, ask me nicely." He demanded, a small smile on his features.

"Ask you what?" Brian questioned.

"Ask me nicely to marry you, Brian."

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today. "Are you serious?" He asked, but only received a nod and an expectant look from his assistant. "Fine," He added, before getting down in front of Brock on his knees, on the sidewalk in front of LA foot traffic. "Uh... Will you marry me?" Brian asked hastily, wanting to get this done and over with as quickly as possible.

"Nope." Brock said. "Say it like you mean it."

Brian looked around, before looking back up to the man in front of him. "Brock..."

"Yes?"

"Sweet, sweet Brocky." He continued sarcastically.

"I'm listening."

"Would you please, with cherries on top, marry me?" Brian finally asked the question and Brock looked up, acting as if he had to think about it.

He sighed, "You know, I don't appreciate the sarcasm, but I'll do it. See you at the airport tomorrow." He didn't even bid his boss goodbye, or give the Irishman time to stand up before turning on his heel and walking down the street. God, what in the hell had he gotten himself into this time?


	3. Chapter 3

Brock had made sure that Brian had sprung for two first class tickets to Utah, using the miles liberally. If this was going to happen, he would certainly make sure he was going to be comfortable. Never had he ever flown other than first class, and he wasn't about to start now. Brian was reading a gaming magazine as they took off, and Brock pulled out the questions from Immigration that they were likely going to be asked. "So here is the list of questions that INS is going to ask us. Good news is, I know pretty much everything there is to know about you. Bad news is, you have four days to learn all of this about me." Brock told his boss. "You should probably start studying now."

Brian dropped the magazine and grabbed the folder from Brock. He looked at them, completely disbelieving that Brock could possibly know all of the answers. "You're telling me that you know every answer to these questions?"

"Scary, right?"

"Hmm, a little bit. What am I allergic to?" Brian raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"Coconut... And the full spectrum of human emotion." Maybe it was petty, but Brock figured he was entitled.

"Hilarious." Brian responded dryly. "Oh, here's a good one. Do I have any scars?"

"I'm almost sure you have a tattoo." Brock said.

"Almost sure?"

"Almost sure. Two years ago your dermatologist called asking about a Q-switch laser, which I googled and they're used to remove tattoos." Brock told him. "But you cancelled your appointment. What is it?"

Brian didn't respond, instead pursed his lips and looked back down at the list. "Oh, here's one." He began, changing the subject almost immediately. "Who's place do we stay at, yours or mine? That's easy, mine." He said nonchalantly.

Brock raised a brow, "And why wouldn't we stay at mine?"

Brian looked over at Brock, "Because I live in a condo and you probably live in some little studio apartment." Brock glared at the Irishman, but before he was able to defend himself, the pilot came over the intercom, notifying all of the passengers to fasten their seatbelts.

"We are beginning our descent into Salt Lake City."

"Salt Lake City?" Brian questioned. "I thought we were going to Lakeside?"

"We are." Brock nodded as he latched his seat belt into place.

"And just how are we getting there?" He continued to ask questions. However, Brock didn't respond; he knew that his boss would get his answer soon enough. Once they landed in Salt Lake City, the two men shuffled off the plane with their carry on items, only to board another one. This one though, was much smaller, and definitely not as luxurious as the previous plane. They flew over the lake, with a few bumps and bounces along the way, until Brock's island came into view. Brian had to admit, it was absolutely beautiful.

And when it finally landed, Brock could see his mother and grandma waiting for him with homemade signs and open arms. "Alright…" He trailed off. "Here we go."

He could hear their cheers and yells as soon as he began his walk down the plane's steps. "Brocky! Over here, baby!" He waved, and walked over, not even bothering to see if Brian was following. His mother pulled him into her arms, squeezing tightly.

"Hey, mom." He kissed her cheek affectionately.

"You're suffocating him, Grace!" His grandmother called out, and Brock went willingly into her arms next.

"Gammie," He kissed her forehead. "Where's dad?"

"You know your father, he's always working." His mother said.

"Enough about him! Where's your man?" Gammie asked excitedly.

Brock turned and looked at Brian for the first time. He pointed as Brian got closer. "Right there."

"Oh... I guess man is a little inappropriate." And Brock snorted at the statement. Brian was nearly six years younger than him, and he looked it.

For his part, Brian had a blinding smile on as he held his hand out for Brock's mother to shake. His mother pulled the other man into a hug, and Brock couldn't stop the laugh from escaping at the surprised look on Brian's face. "It's wonderful to meet you." She said pleasantly, even though Brock had told her stories about his miserable boss. "I'm Grace."

"Now, do you prefer Brian, or Satan's bastard?" Gammie asked. Brock had to physically look away. "We've heard it both ways; actually, we've heard it lots of ways. Brian was at a complete loss for words. He wasn't sure how to reply to the obvious insult, except for throwing a glare to the side of Brock's face.

"She's kidding." Grace assured him.

"Oh! Well, thank you ladies so much for having me this weekend."

"It's our pleasure! We're thrilled to have you! Come, come. Let's get you to the house!" Gammie turned, her arm slipping around Brock's waist as his mother copied the movement from his other side.

"I'm so happy to see you guys." Brock said, walking away. Brian could do nothing but follow, a frown firm on his face.

From the airport, the four of them drove into the small town that was part of Lakeside. Brian and Brock sat in the back, while Grace drove and Gammie was in the passenger seat. The town was beautiful, Brian had to admit, but during the drive in, he couldn't help but to notice the name 'Paxton' on every little shop they had passed. He was almost certain that Paxton was Brock's last name. "Brock," He whispered, trying to get the other man's attention. But he was busy daydreaming, looking out the window and what not. "Brock," He tried again, but it was to no avail. Getting frustrated, he sighed, and just decided to reach and punch the other man.

"Ah!" Brock let out a yelp, before glaring at the Irishman. "Please don't do that."

Brian forced a smile, "You never told me about all the family businesses."

"He was probably just being modest, dear." Gammie answered from the front seat.

"Oh." Brian replied quietly, resting back in his seat as the dock came into view. "What are we doing?" He turned to Brock as they got out of the car and grabbed their bags. "Shouldn't we be checking into our hotel right now?"

Again, it was Gammie who answered, "We cancelled your reservations!"

"Family doesn't stay in hotels," Grace added with a smile. "You're going to stay in our home."

"Oh great, great!" Brian faked enthusiasm before turning back to his assistant. "What!?" He asked incredulously, his voice a harsh whisper.

Brock lifted Brian's heavy suitcase from the back of the truck. "Gonna want to use your legs with that one." He said as he placed it at Brian's feet before walking towards his family. Brian glared at his back before reaching down.

"Brock, help him with that!" Gammie insisted.

"I would love to, Gammie, but he won't let me. He's an independent guy who doesn't need a man." The three watched as Brian struggled with the suitcase, having to kick it in order for it to cooperate. Brock stifled his laugh. "C'mon, sweetie."

Brian stumbled when the bag got caught on the gravel, and he nearly fell flat on his face. Brock was already handing the other bags down a ladder to his mother, who was loading them onto a sleek looking boat. Brock took his from him silently, and tossed it down to the dock. "That's the last of them."

Brian looked on in horror as his exclusive Louis Vuitton bag went directly into the water. "I got it, I got it!" Grace called as she scooped it out. Brian nearly broke out in tears.

"It'll dry right off." Brock said unconcernedly, climbing down the ladder.

"Brock! I'm not getting on that boat." Brian told him.

Brock rolled his eyes. "Fine, you don't have to. See you in a few days."

Brian lowered his voice. "Brock, you know I can't swim."

"Which is the purpose for the _boat_." He descended the last few rungs and hopped to the dock. "Come on." He gestured to the other man. Brian was panicking, but he knew that he didn't have a choice. It was either get on the boat, or stay in the little town and ruin his chances of renewing his visa. He adjusted the strap on his shoulder bag and turned around. "Looking good, boss. Take your time though, really." Brock said sarcastically as Brian hesitated.

The first few steps were easy, but he suddenly tensed when there was a large hand on his ass. "Hand off ass. Off ass." Brian said tersely.

"Right…" Brock removed his hand, a private smirk on his face. "Alright now, almost there." Brian finally placed his foot on the dock, and Brock slow-clapped. "Congratulations, I'm now a hundred."

Brian said nothing, only climbed into the boat behind his assistant. Once everyone was all settled, Brock started the boat, only to be interrupted by Brian. "You have life jackets, don't you?" He questioned, raising a brow.

Brock turned, giving his boss a look, "Are you serious? We'll be on the boat for five minutes."

He shook his head, "I don't care."

"Fine…" Brock muttered, reaching underneath one of the seats to pull out a bright orange life vest. He handed it to the other man, who hurriedly put it on. "Happy?" Brock inquired, all while Annie and Grace looked on.

"Very." Brian gave a cheeky smile. "Thank you, Brocky." It came out a bit sarcastically, and the only thing Brock could do was roll his eyes. This weekend would probably kill him; or at least, he and Brian would end up killing each other. After that, they rode the boat to the small island that Brock's house was on; Brock was right, it was just a few minutes away. Soon, a rather large house came into view, and Brian couldn't believe what he was seeing. "That is your home?" He asked, earning a glance from Brock. "Who are you people?"

Brock docked the boat, and once again, everyone unloaded their bags. A few moments later, the boat was cleared, and the four of them walked along the path up to the house, with Brian and Brock trailing behind Grace and Gammie. "Why did you tell me you were poor?" Brian asked, struggling to keep up as he drug his bag behind him.

"I never said I was poor." Brock got out.

"But you never told me you were rich." Brian countered.

Brock shrugged, "I'm not rich, my parents are."

"You know what? That's something only rich people would say!"

Brock was about to reply to the younger man, until a group of people near the house called out and got his attention. "Hey Brock, welcome home!"

"Uh, hi!" He said awkwardly. Immediately, he looked to his mother, "Mom! What is this?"

"Nothing!" She insisted, "Just a welcoming party. Is that a crime?"

Gammie looked and smiled at Brian, "Everyone is so excited to meet you!" She waved her hand and gestured them forward, "Come on!" She said before following Grace up to the house.

Brian sighed and looked at Brock, "A party? Really?"

"Yeah, I guess so." The older man answered. "Come on, let's go. My grandma's moving faster than you." He nudged the younger man along, and they continued their way up the path to the house.

Brian was pulled into a whirlwind of introductions as soon as their bags were placed by the front door.

"It's so nice to meet you!"

"Welcome to Lakeside!"

"I hope you're keeping our Brock happy in that big city!"

Brian elbowed Brock when the last person walked away. "Why didn't you tell me that you were some kind of Utah royalty?"

"How could I, when we were talking about you for the last three years?" Brock responded as he waved to his third grade teacher.

Brian roughly pulled Brock into a fairly empty room. "Okay, if this is going to work, we have got to stop fighting. People have to think that we're in love."

Brock put his hands up. "Hey, I can do that. I can be the doting fiance, no problem. But you, you'll have to start acting like you don't eat children in your spare time."

"Real funny. You know what…" Brian was interrupted by a woman calling Brock's name.

"Brock! It's so great to see you!"

"Oh, hello, Mrs. Mitchell, Mr. Mitchell." Brock greeted as the couple approached them.

"So, I've always wanted to know, what exactly does a video game developer do?" She asked curiously.

But before either of them could answer her, a formidable looking man came around the corner with a beer in his hand. "That's a great question, Louise. I find myself wondering the same." Brian saw Brock physically tense.

"Dad." He said formally, shaking the man's hand.

"Son." He turned to Brian. "This must be Bryant."

"Brian, sir. It's very nice to meet you." Brian responded as he too shook his hand.

"I'm Joe. So, Brian, tell us what exactly a developer does? Besides playing games all day."

"Now that sounds like fun." Mrs. Mitchell said. "No wonder you like being a developer, Brock."

"Oh no, Brock isn't a developer. Brian here is. Brock's a developer's assistant." Joe took a drag of his beer, and Brock clenched his fists.

"So, he's your boss then?" Mr. Mitchell asked. "Well, how about that."

Brock just nodded stiffly. His dad had a smug look on his face. "I think I'll get a refill." He said before walking off.

"Charming…" Brian commented. Brock didn't respond, too angry at how his father was acting. Instead, he followed after the man to confront him.

They made to an almost cleared out room before Brock finally decided to speak, "Well that was a hell of a first impression, dad." His voice was stiff, and he stared blankly at his father as the older man turned around to look at him.

"What the hell, Brock?" His dad asked. "You show up here after all this time with…with this guy you hated, and now you're together? He's your boyfriend? I mean, it was one thing with you being gay and all, but this? What is-" He continued to rant until his son interrupted him.

"Okay, we just got here…can we wait a little before we start arguing with each other?" He questioned.

"You know, I never figured you for a guy who slept his way to the middle."

Brock's face grew hot, "I'll have you know that Brian is one of the most respected developers in Los Angeles… And he's my fiance, so enough." He was still very angry, which wasn't unusual whenever he had conversations with his father. And he had wanted to wait on the fiance thing, at least until there weren't so many people around…but he couldn't help it; he was too mad at the moment.

Joe looked up, "What did you just say?"

"That's right," Brock answered. "We're getting married." He said before walking away to calm himself down.

Meanwhile, Brian walked around uncomfortably, glancing around and giving fake smiles at all Brock's family and friends. He hoped that the party would end soon, but he knew since they had just gotten here, it would be a long while. If he were being honest with himself, he just wanted to go to bed. As he walked through the big house, he couldn't help but internally scowl as a man approached him, carrying a tray of food. "How are you?" The man asked.

Brian gave a polite nod, "Good, thank you."

The man gestured to his tray, which had some kind of fish appetizer on it. "Would you like to try some?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you." Brian replied, but the other just wouldn't give up. "See that," Brian pointed to the tray. "I'm just not really a fish person, but thank you anyway." He declined, before turning his head to look for Brock. However, when he turned it back, the man had decided to shove one of the appetizers in Brian's mouth.

"Just taste it!" He called out, grinning madly in satisfaction.

"Oh god…" Brian got out as he struggled to chew the food. He hated the texture, so he knew he wouldn't be able to swallow it. That was when he heard Brock's voice from another room.

"Ladies and gentleman, I have a very important announcement to make! Brian and I are getting married." His voice rang throughout the house, and as soon as those words left his lips, Brian spit out every bit of food in his mouth, coincidentally, all over the man with the tray in front of him.

He reached forward and tried to clean him off, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay." The other replied with a small nod.

The house was quiet though, nothing but small murmurs and shocked whispers, that is, until Brock spoke again. "Yep, that's right. Honey, where are you?" He called out, turning and looking for Brian. When finally the man peeked his head into the room, Brock shot him a glance, before gesturing to him. "There he is, come on down here, pumpkin." He waved him down with a grin, while everyone clapped for Brian. The younger man obliged and walked down to Brock, again, all fake smiles in the process.

"Congratulations, Brock!"

"Let's get the champagne!"

While everyone was busy celebrating, Brian turned to look at his assistant. "So that was the perfect time to tell them you were engaged?" He questioned, referring to Brock's family.

However, Brock didn't have time to respond, because a man approached him. "Brock?" The voice was too familiar, and he knew immediately even as Brock turned his head to see.

"Evan?" He asked as the Asian man came in for a hug. "I didn't know you were going to be here."

The man, Evan, smiled. "Oh, your mom wanted it to be a surprise…so, surprise!" He laughed.

"It's... It's really great to see you."

"You too. You gonna introduce me to your fiancé?" Evan turned to Brian. "It's good to meet you. I'm Evan."

"Oh!" Brock sprung into action, pushing the fact that his ex was there to the back of his mind. "Evan, this is Brian. Brian, my ex, Evan."

Brian raised his eyebrows at Brock before shaking Evan's hand. "Pleasure."

"So, uh, did I miss the story?" Evan asked the pair.

"Story?"

"You know, the proposal?" Evan clarified.

Gammie, who was sitting on the couch next to Grace, decided to pipe up. "Oh, how a man proposes says a lot about his character." She wiggled her eyebrows ridiculously, and Brock groaned internally.

"You know, I'd really like to hear the story, too." Grace said.

"Right...right, so I'm going to let Brian tell the story." Brock looked at his boss. "He just iloves/i telling it." He sat next to his grandmother and looked at Brian expectantly.

Brian knew that he couldn't berate Brock in front of the crowd, but he was tempted for the other man putting him on the spot. "Wow, well, I'm not sure where to start." He looked around the room and saw that all of the attention was on him. "Well, Brock and I were about to celebrate our one year anniversary, and I had a feeling that he'd been wanting to ask me for a while. But he was too afraid, like a shy little bird. So I had began to leave little hints because I knew he wouldn't have the guts to ask…"

"No, that's not exactly right." Brock said, interrupting as he stood to stand next to Brian. "This man, well he isn't very subtle. I picked up on the hints, but I was worried that he would find this box…"

"Oh! The decoupage box!" Brian placed a hand on Brock's arm. "It was so romantic. He took the time to print and paste all of these pictures of himself to the outside of this box. When I opened it, there were these tiny little heart shaped confetti. Once they cleared, I looked down and saw this beautiful…"

"Nothing." Brock shook his head sadly. "No ring...but under all that, was a handwritten note with an address to a hotel with a date and time. Real masculine." He heard a grunt and his best friend from high school, Tyler, was fist-pumping the air. Brock shook his head. "Naturally, Brian thought…"

"That he was seeing someone else. It was a rough time for me." Brian told the crowd. "But I went anyway, and I pounded on that door. But it was already open, and there he was…"

"Standing."

"Kneeling."

"Like a man."

"And there were rose petals, he was wearing a tuxedo." Brian closed his eyes for dramatic effect. "He was choking back soft sobs, and when he finally caught his breath, he said…"

"Brian, will you marry me? And he said, yep. The end." Brock couldn't believe that had happened, and that he had essentially lost the battle. He supposed he had himself to blame, for pushing it in the first place. He was gay, sure, but not ithat/i gay.

Brian smiled smugly at him. He had finally gotten one over on the older man.

"That is... Quite a story." Grace said finally.

"Oh, Brocky, you're so sensitive!" Gammie grabbed his hand. Once Brock had gotten the fiance thing out of the way, he hoped that everyone would leave it alone, and he'd be able to enjoy the rest of the party in peace, but oh how wrong he was.

He wasn't sure who had said it, but he heard, "Let's see a kiss!" Internally, he groaned. That was then followed by chants of "Kiss him! Kiss him!" He turned to Brian, who was just standing there awkwardly, before grabbing his hand and placing a kiss there instead. There was no way in absolute hell he was about to kiss his boss. But, his family and friends weren't pleased by that. In fact, they had booed in response.

"You kiss him on the mouth like you mean it!" Tyler had yelled out, causing everyone else to erupt into cheers.

Brock sighed, knowing it was inevitable. He made eye contact with Brian, warning him that he was coming in for a kiss. The two stepped closer to one another before giving a small peck, but it was still not what everyone wanted to see. "Give him a real kiss, Brocky!" Gammie encouraged. This time it was Brian who made the first move. He looked towards Brock and nodded. "Just do it already," He mumbled, allowing the older man to wrap his arms around him so they could engage in a "real" kiss. Their lips met, and then they lingered, causing everyone in the house to break out in applause. It was awkward, and neither of them had closed their eyes; except, neither of them had expected to like it so much either.


	4. Chapter 4

Both Brock and Brian were more than thankful when the buzz of the party died down, and Brock's many family and friends began to depart and go home. It was once everyone left, that they finally decided they wanted to retire to their respective rooms. Grace led the way down what seemed to be an endless hallway, before they finally reached the door to their destination. "This is your bedroom," She gestured as Gammie, Brock, and Brian shuffled in the door behind her. And what a bedroom it was; the bed was huge, for one, and giant windows adorned the walls, making the view of the lake unmissable.

"Wow," Brian marveled as he walked into the room. "This is beautiful… And the view… Wow."

"And here's the bed!" Gammie interrupted, pointing to the enormous piece of furniture that took up most of the room.

Brian raised an eyebrow before replying, "Really great bed, honestly… So, where is Brock's room?" He changed the subject, quickly, not wanting to continue to talk about the almost intimidating bed.

"Oh!" Grace smiled. "We don't care if you two sleep in the same bed. It's okay; he'll sleep in here with you." She smiled, and Brian could only smile in return as Brock approached him and put an arm around him.

"That's great," The Irishman replied. "Because we just love to snuggle," He struggled to say that with a straight face, but was proud when he got the statement out of his mouth. "Right, honey?" He turned to look at Brock, who looked almost as disgusted as Brian felt inside.

"Oh yeah, we're huge snugglers." He said unenthusiastically.

Suddenly, a small, white, poofy dog came running and barking into the room, immediately jumping on Brian's legs. "Oh my god!" He turned and grabbed onto Brock, "What is it? Get it away!"

Brock bent down and picked up the excited animal. "Oh, you are cute! Who is this?" He asked his mother.

"That's Nogla." Grace answered. "I'm sorry, Brian. We just rescued him from the pound and he's still in training."

"Just be sure you don't let him outside; the eagles will snatch him." Gammie commented seriously.

"By the way," Grace walked over to a cabinet and opened it. "There are extra towels and sheets and that kind of stuff in here if you need them." She said as Brock tried to hand Nogla off to Brian, who just flinched and stepped away.

"And if you get chilly tonight," Gammie stepped in. "Use this!" She pulled an old quilt out of the cabinet and handed it to Brock in exchange for the dog, and Brock handed it off to Brian. "It has special powers!"

"What kind of special powers?" Brian asked curiously.

"I call it the baby maker," Gammie grinned.

"Okay! Well, we'll have to make sure we're careful with that one…" He said as he gave it back to Brock.

"Yeah, we'll just…" Brock trailed off before throwing it aside.

"Don't throw it on the bed," Brian said quickly, trying to catch it before it landed there. Brock glared at him. It's not as if the blanket would do anything to them! They were _males_.

"Well, we'll let you two go to bed." Grace spoke with a smile. "It's been quite an evening. Goodnight," She added, before making her way to the door, with Annie following her.

"Goodnight," Brock and Brian said at the same time.

"Goodnight," Gammie grinned, raising her eyebrows. "Goodnight." The two men began to walk away from each other, until they heard Annie's voice again. "Goodnight!"

Brock sighed, "Goodnight, Gammie, thank you." He let out a breath of relief when he finally heard the door shut. Finally, some peace… Or so he thought at least.

"So I get the bed, you get the floor, yeah?" Brian's voice immediately filled the air.

Brock opened his mouth to argue, but paused. Did he really want to argue with Brian? And did he really want to sleep in the same bed as him? Hell, the only thing he wanted was his promotion, so he decided that sleeping on the floor wouldn't be so bad. "Sure." He sighed, and went to grab some extra blankets from the cabinet before constructing a makeshift bed on the floor. Brian on the other hand, went into the bathroom, and Brock took that as a good time to change into some pajamas. After a few moments, he was in sweatpants and a t-shirt, and laying on the floor.

It was then he heard Brian's voice from the closed bathroom door, "So you haven't been home in a while." He pointed out.

"Yeah, well, you don't really give me much vacation time." Brock answered as he stared up at the ceiling.

After that, Brian peeked his head out from the bathroom door. "Don't look, okay?"

Brock sighed, not moving, "Okay."

"Are your eyes closed?" Brian questioned.

"Completely," The other man lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure." He lied again. After a few moments of awkward silence in the room, Brian finally opened the bathroom door, and quickly made his way to the bed, wearing only boxer shorts. Brock turned his head, and stared at him blankly as he covered himself with the comforter on the bed.

"That's what you decided to sleep in?" He inquired.

"Yes." Brian retorted. "Because I was supposed to be in a hotel _alone_. Besides, I normally sleep naked, so trust me when I say I'm doing you a favor."

Brock furrowed his brows and sighed again, "Can we just go to sleep?"

"Yes." It was glaringly obvious, as soon as Brian closed his eyes, that sleep wasn't going to be coming easily. He couldn't escape the bright glow of the moon from the surface of the lake streaming through the windows as they hit his face. He tossed a bit, turning his head this way and that, but to no avail. "Well, I suppose I won't be sleeping tonight." Brock didn't answer. He raised his arm and pressed a button on a remote control and within seconds, curtains lowered from the ceiling and completely blocked the windows from the light. "Thank you." Brian said after a moment. Brock rolled his eyes and turned over. This was going to be a disastrous weekend, he could tell already. The silence of the room, early the next morning, was pierced by the shrill ringing of Brian's phone. He jumped from his sleep, his hair a mess and eyes still half closed. "Brock! Brock!" He hissed as he searched for his phone.

"Yeah...right." Brock said sleepily.

"Brock! Where is it!"

"Jacket, inside pocket."

Brian nearly fell on his face as he untangled himself from the sheets to get to his jacket. He answered it quickly, nearly yelling when he said, "Hello? Hello? Arlan, is that you? I'm sorry! I don't have any service where I am!"

Brock groaned, sitting up himself. If Brian kept going, he'd wake the entire house. "Oh my God, Brian!"

Brian glared at him, before grabbing a t-shirt and a robe. "Arlan, just hang on for one second." He ran from the room, pulling the robe on as he went. "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm pressuring you!" There were boots on the back porch, and he put them on, the phone balanced on his shoulder. He walked into the yard. "If you really feel that way, we can come up with something. No, Arlan, of course I'm listening to you."

Brian didn't realize that Nogla had followed him from the house until he heard the dog's shrill bark. Brian hushed him sharply, telling him to sit. "No, not you, Arlan. I just think it would be a mistake not to take the job. Your voice is loved by thousands, I know that it inspires me…" He heard the caw of an eagle, and looked up. Sure enough, the large bird was currently circling Nogla. "Oh my God…" The eagle swooped down quickly, and Brian didn't hesitate to go chasing after the dog, who had panicked and began to run. "Uh, Arlan, just hang on!"

He didn't make it in time, and the eagle snatched the dog, who had begun to bark in earnest. "Give me that dog!" He shouted. Without really thinking, he threw his phone towards the bird. The eagle dropped Nogla in surprise, and Brian rushed to catch him before he hit the ground. With the dog in his arms, he went to pick up his phone.

"Arlan? Arlan, are you still there? I'm so sorry, I dropped the phone." There was another cry from the eagle, and Brian saw that it had circled around to come back for him. He sped up his walk, his head turning to watch the approaching creature. "This game could be your legacy! Just let me know, think it over, and my phone is on all the time!" Brian dropped to his knees, clutching the dog to his chest and raising the phone over his head, just as the eagle swooped over him. He felt the talons scrape his hand as it pried the phone free. He jumped to his feet with a shout. "No! No, I need that phone!" Brian raised the dog in the air. "Take the doggie, come on! Take him, because I have to have my phone!" He ran around the yard, chasing the eagle and offering Nogla as a sort of sacrifice for his beloved phone.

Brock was walking into the kitchen when he heard his mother and grandmother giggling at something. "Have either of you seen...what is going on?" Both women were staring out of the window, where Brian was holding the dog in the air and running around in circles.

"He's playing with Nogla!" Gammie said excitedly.

"I didn't think he liked him much but look at that!" His mother laughed.

Brock wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that Brian's opinion on dogs didn't change overnight. And quite frankly, he looked like an idiot. "Brock, sweetie, will you go get him? We have a big day planned for him. And he needs to get ready!" Gammie told him, pushing him towards the door.

Brock hopped down to the yard, watching as Brian was yelling, "Please, give me back my phone!"

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

Brian turned to him, a panicked look on his face. "Your grandmother was right! The eagle tried to get the dog, and I saved him. And then it took my phone!"

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?"

"What? No, I am not drunk!" Brian glared at him. "It really took my phone, and Arlan is calling me on that!"

"Alright, just relax. We'll order another one and go into town tomorrow to get it." Brock took Nogla from Brian. "Nothing to worry about."

"Really? Oh, good." Brian pulled his robe tighter, not realizing until then that in the chaos, it had come undone. He was still practically half naked, and he wanted to sustain at least some of his dignity in front of his assistant.

"You need to get dressed." Brock said.

"Why?"

"You're going out with Mom and Gammie. They have a surprise for you. Shopping, sightseeing... You'll have loads of fun."

"I hate shopping! I hate sightseeing!" Brian exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you're going."

"No! I refuse!"

"You're going." Brock told him with finality. "Now, give me a big hug so they don't think we're fighting." He was well aware that his family was still watching from the window.

"Brock, so help me, if you touch me…"

Brock stepped forward and pulled the protesting man into his arms, despite the warning. "See, this is nice." He rubbed his arms on his back, one hand wandering down to Brian's ass, if only to play up their love for the spectators.

"Brock...if you touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls off when you are sleeping."

The older man let go immediately, "Yeah…" He pulled away from Brian.

"We clear on that?" Brian inquired.

Brock nodded, "Yeah." He said once more.

Brian smiled, "Oh, you're such a good fiance." He replied as he cupped Brock's cheek, only to give him a small slap before walking away. Gammie and Grace were still watching from the window, but smiled in excitement as they saw Brian walking back towards the house. They were going to have quite the day together, Brock was sure of it.

Meanwhile, since Annie and Grace were occupied with Brian, Brock decided to go find his father, especially since they didn't exactly greet each other on the best of terms yesterday. Besides, before his mother left, she had told him that his father had wanted to speak with him. He was at the base of the lake, hitting golf balls when Brock approached him. "You wanted to see me?" Brock asked, his hands shoved into his pockets awkwardly; he and his father had never really been on the same page with each other. If it were up to him, he'd rather not have to communicate with his dad for the rest of this trip, but he had no choice.

When Joe heard his voice, he immediately looked up, stopping his mid-stroke. "Yeah." He nodded. "Apparently your mother thinks I wasn't a very good host yesterday… But in my defense I was in a little shock to find out that you're getting married...especially when none of us even knew you were dating!" He threw his hands in the air as if to strengthen his words. "But the point is, I owe you an apology." Joe stuck out his hand for Brock to shake.

Brock glanced down at his hand before returning the handshake. "Accepted."

"Oh, there's something else." He said, and Brock just looked on. "I've been going over my retirement plan recently and it got me thinking… I've done a lot of things in my life, but it doesn't-"

"...mean anything unless you have someone to leave it to." Brock finished his sentence. "We've already discussed this dad."

"Yeah well I'd like to discuss it again." Joe stated firmly. "You have responsibilities here. I think I've been more than understanding about you goofing off with your games in LA…I need you to quit playing around-"

"Oh here we go…" Brock sighed angrily, not letting his father finish. "When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?" He questioned.

"When you start acting seriously." Joe replied without missing a beat.

"I'm sorry." Brock said. "You know, I feel sorry for you, dad. I wish you had another son… I really do. One who wanted to stay here and take over the family businesses. One who wanted to marry someone who you approve of, but it's not me." He rambled off angrily. "I know it must seem strange to you, my life in LA, sitting in an office, playing games, but it makes me happy. Understand?"

Joe only nodded, "Well if that's what makes you happy son, then I got nothing to say."

"Well, that's a first." Brock scoffed. "And you know what? Apology not accepted." He got out before walking away.


	5. Chapter 5

Brian was sitting uncomfortably close to Grace and Annie as they shared a rather small table at what was probably the only bar in town, and found it quite odd that Brock's ex boyfriend, Evan, had joined them for their day out. He was way too over dressed, drinking much too cheap beer, and completely too out of place. "I hope you're ready for your big surprise because…this is one of Lakeside's greatest treasures." Grace said enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," Evan agreed with a grin. "Definitely."

And as soon as those words left his mouth, all the lights in the tiny bar dimmed, and Brian was truly afraid for his life. What the hell were they doing to him? "Okay! This is it!" Grace said. "Are you ready!?" Brian directed his eyes to a stage at the front of the bar, with a lone spotlight, and a single chair. His brows were raised incredulously, and he had a horrible feeling about all of this. That's when the music began to play and whoops and hollers could be heard from the many girls in the crowd. The spotlight roamed the bar, until it landed above the stage on a curtain.

Brian watched curiously as the curtain was thrown open, and a man came out. Annie and Grace were yelling loudly, and the only thing Brian could think of was that the man on the stage was the same man who was handing out hors d'oeurves at yesterday's party, and, more importantly, the man he had spit food on. He began dancing sensually on the stage, and Brian felt incredibly uncomfortable to say the least.

Evan leaned over, "Jonathan is the only exotic dancer on the island."

"But we're lucky to have him!" Gammie yelled over the music.

Brian merely rolled his eyes and looked back to the stage, although he wished he hadn't, for Jonathan had ripped his shirt off and was twirling it over his head.

It wasn't as if the man had a bad body- in fact, he was quite decent to look at- but the levels of awkwardness had reached an all time high, considering how he was seated next to his future in-laws and the ex of his faux-fiance.

Jonathan was gyrating back and forth, his lips pursed seductively and his arms waving wildly. In one swift motion, he was framing his crotch and thrusting forward. Gammie held dollar bills in the air, and Jonathan winked at her before making his way off of the stage and towards their table. She stuffed the bills into his pants before screaming excitedly and pulling him down in order to kiss his cheek.

While Brian was distracted by the show in front of him, Grace took the opportunity to place a veil on top of his head.

"Wha…"

"Just enjoy it!" Grace yelled over the music as she clapped her hands.

Jonathan was grinning at him as he danced, waving him forward.

"Oh no." Brian shook his head vehemently. "No, really, I'm okay." Jonathan held his arms out, and made a motion to grab his hand. "No, I just have to…" He couldn't help but stand as Jonathan pulled him to his feet. "...gouge my eyes out…"

Jonathan led him up to the stage and towards the center, where he grabbed Brian by the hips and planted him in the chair at center stage. Brian let out a little squeak as he landed, and grasped the sides of the chair to keep from falling off. Jonathan didn't even notice, as he rubbed his hands down Brian's chest from behind. After he pulled them tantalizingly back up, Jonathan spun around the stage, coming to rest in front of Brian, facing the crowd.

Before Brian realized what was happening, Jonathan's pants were ripped off in a flawless move, leaving him standing there in nothing but a small black speedo. Brian slammed his eyes shut, not quite believing that this was happening to him. The scream of "Give it to him, Jonathan!" from Gammie made him open them again, and he regretted it instantly. Jonathan was shaking his ass directly in Brian's face, with not a care in the world. Brian put his hands up reflexively, hoping to God that the ass wouldn't come any closer. It didn't, but what came next was much worse. Jonathan was suddenly on his back on the ground, humping the air towards Brian. Brian wasn't sure where to look, because looking down was certainly _not_ an option. "That's a side of him that I haven't seen!" Gammie shouted, and Brian looked over to see Grace recording the entire embarrassing show.

Jonathan jumped to his feet, and trailed his hand across Brian's shoulders, grinning the entire time. He stopped on his side, and placed his foot on the bottom rung of the chair, before moving up and down on the one leg, effectively putting his crotch towards Brian's face on every upswing. At one particularly hard thrust, he stayed up, his hip pressing into Brian's shoulder.

When he hopped down, he reached for Brian's hand again, who tried his best to keep it away as he wasn't sure what he was about to do with him. "No, I don't wanna touch it. I don't want.." But instead of heading southward, Jonathan merely kissed the back of his hand and winked. "Oh that's very sweet…" he started, but screeched as Jonathan pulled his fingers into his mouth and sucked. Brian pulled his fingers free as Jonathan danced off, and hurriedly wiped his hand on his pants. He made a note to disinfect furiously, as soon as he got off of the godforsaken stage.

Jonathan was back, and alternating between pitching his ass towards Brian, or his crotch.

"Smack him!"

Brian looked shockingly at the crowd. "Excuse me?"

Gammie raised her drink. "Smack his ass!"

"Yeah, smack it, Brian!" Grace joined into the fray, and soon the entire bar was chanting it.

Brian hesitated, not really wanting to go anywhere near the man's ass, but obliged the crowd with a small tap. Jonathan hopped away, shaking his finger as he held his other hand to his ass. "Can I please get down now?" Brian begged. Grace laughed, before taking pity on him and nodded. Brian couldn't get off of the stage quick enough, especially since Jonathan was practically chasing him, laughing maniacally while he gyrated behind him.

After what was sure to have been the most embarrassing and uncomfortable moment of his life, Brian stepped outside of the small bar to get some air. He had taken the veil off, and smoothed down his hair in the process, before glancing out at the lake. With a sigh, he thanked God he was alone after what had just happened. For a split second, he wondered if Brock had known about this. It wasn't for long though, because Evan had stepped outside to find him.

"Hey," The Asian man greeted, standing beside Brian. "How are you holding up?"

"Oh, I'm okay," Brian replied. "Just needed some air… A bit stuffy in there, you know?"

"Yeah." Evan nodded, smiling. "The Paxtons can be a bit overwhelming at times."

"Yes," Brian agreed.

Evan turned to look at him, "It's a little different than Los Angeles, huh?"

"Definitely." The Irishman nodded. "You ever been?"

"No," Evan shook his head. "That was always Brock's dream, not mine."

"You guys were pretty serious, yeah?" Brian asked.

"I mean, we dated in high school…and all through college..." Evan trailed off. "But we were kids."

Brian raised a brow, "Why'd you call it off?"

"Well, um… the night before we graduated, he proposed." Evan revealed. "He said he wanted to run away to LA…I couldn't do it. I mean, this," he gestured to the lake. "This is all I've ever known. So I said no. But you're a lucky guy, Brian. Brock really is the best, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Yep," Brian nodded. "Very much so."

Evan held up his beer, "Cheers to you guys."

"Thank you," Brian replied.

After a short moment of silence, the door to the bar opened once more. Evan turned around to peek inside. "Oh it looks like Jonathan is finishing up." Brian turned to follow his gaze, only to see Gammie up on stage dancing with the half naked man. "I'm going to head back in." Evan said, before walking toward the door. "Go, Annie!" He yelled, which caused Brian to smile. He actually couldn't wait to tell Brock about his day. It was definitely unorthodox, but he had to admit that it was fun.


	6. Chapter 6

They were back at the house, walking down the dock, when Grace and Gammie came to a stop in front of Brian. "Oh no," Grace muttered. He followed their line of sight and saw Brock, an axe in his hand and swinging it as hard as possible at what looked to be a canoe. "Brock! Brock, sweetheart is everything okay?" But Brock wasn't responding, and Brian saw the headphones in his ears. Grace sighed, before marching with a purpose into the house.

"What is he doing?" Brian asked Gammie.

Gammie placed her arm around his waist. "Something happened; it's best to just leave him alone. Come, come."

Brian was concerned, and wondered what could have happened in the short time that they were gone to have made Brock so upset. He followed the pair into the house, where Grace was already laying into Joe. She grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V., despite the man's protests. "What did you do? Why is Brock out there hollowing that old canoe again?" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe he's trying to escape." Joe answered childishly.

Brian felt uncomfortable standing there, like he was intruding on a private moment. "I'm very tired. I think I'm going to go upstairs and wash off Jonathan's coconut body oil. Thank you, Grace. I had a wonderful time today."

"You're very welcome, Brian." Grace nodded kindly at him, and he moved to the stairway, out of sight but not out of earshot. Regardless of the awkwardness, he was curious as to what had happened between Brock and his father.

"What did you say to him, Joe?"

"I didn't say anything! We just had a frank conversation about his future." Joe said.

"Oh, wonderful!" Grace was saying. "That's a great idea, Joe. Now he will _never_ come back home! He's my son, and I only get to see him every three years, because of you! I've had enough."

Brian's eavesdropping was interrupted by the shrill barking of Nogla. Brian attempted to shoo him away, whispering "Go away!" and "Shh!" but it was to no avail.

"You are going to be supportive of him marrying Brian, and that is know, one day it is only going to be you and me in this big house. And god forbid they should have a grandchild that we'll never get to see. You are going to fix this, Joe!" Nogla was at a constant bark now, and Brian made a break for it up the stairs. He'd heard all he needed to anyway and he really needed a shower.

Brock threw his ax to the ground, exhausted and sore. The activity had helped to take out his anger over his father, but it left him sweaty and sticky and in desperate need of a shower. With his music still blasting in his ears, he walked back up into the house, bypassing his father and heading upstairs. He didn't think Brian was back yet, knowing his mother and grandmother, and felt that he had at least another hour to himself before being thrown back into the mix of being a fiancé. He walked into his room and headed straight for the linen closet, getting out a large towel. The sun was starting to go down, and being that they were alone on an island with no one around, he decided to get undressed on the balcony in the cooling air.

Brian had just finished his shower, and realized too late that he had no towel. "Shit," he mumbled as he looked around the spacious bathroom. The closest he was able to find was a small washcloth, one that barely covered his nethers. "Hello?" He called out, hoping that someone would hear his plea for help. No one came, but he opened the bathroom door, remembering suddenly that Grace had stocked the linen cabinet in the room. Using the washcloth to cover himself, he tiptoed out of the bathroom, before immediately running back in when Nogla came directly at him, barking and yapping. "No, no, no!" The dog would not let him pass. "I'm sorry. Just please let me get a towel. I'm sorry I fed you to the eagle. Please, stop."

He suddenly got an idea, and reached for the hair dryer that was hanging on the wall. He turned it on, and pointed it at the dog. "Ha, you like that?" Nogla started back up, the barking having stopped. "That's right. You don't like that do you?" But the dog sat down, and began to shake his head, clearly enjoying the gust of air. "Wow, you actually do." He turned it off, and tried to think of something else. Instead, he was able to lure the dog onto the bathroom mat, and swung it around behind him, before effectively running out of the room and shutting Nogla inside.

Brock had just turned in from outside, heading for a nice hot shower, when he crashed into a naked, wet body, falling flat on his ass with the other person directly on top of him.

They both screamed. "Oh my god!"

"Why are you naked?!"

"Why are you wet?!"

Brian scrambled off of Brock, trying desperately to cover himself and not look at the other man. "Don't look at me!"

Brock shot to his feet. "I don't understand!" He shouted. "Why are you wet?"

Brian grabbed a blanket, realizing quickly that it was _that_ blanket before throwing it to the floor. The sheet was the next closest thing, and he wrapped it around his body. "Oh, God! You're showing everything! Cover up!" He slammed his eyes shut, already having seen far too much of his assistant. Brock was quickly tying a towel around his waist, embarrassed beyond belief. This would only happen to _him_ , and it was the par for the course considering how the rest of his day was.

"Explain yourself!" Brian yelled.

"Explain myself? Explain yourself! I was outside!" Brock defended.

"And you didn't _hear_ me?"

"I was listening to music! What are you even doing home? And then you jumped me…" Brock threw his arms up.

"I did not jump you! I was running away from your dog, and then ran into you!" Brian said.

"What is it with you and this dog?" Brock raised his eyebrow.

"Just go!" Brian pointed to the bathroom. "Go take a shower, you stink."

"Fine, fine." Brock turned. "Nice tattoo, by the way." He had noticed the small green shamrock on Brian's hip, and couldn't help but point it out.

Brian touched the tattoo self-consciously as Brock opened the bathroom door, releasing the small dog from it's confines as it barked and ran from the room. "See, see!"

"I barely made it out with my life." Brock said sarcastically before slamming the door on the other man. Brian could do nothing but throw his head into a pillow and scream. After the two had had their showers and gotten ready for bed, Brock was in his usual spot on the floor, while Brian was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable in the bed. Both men were still equally embarrassed at what had happened earlier, but both wanted to try and forget it as well. However, it had been such an odd day; Brock still couldn't help but to bring it up despite everything. "So…so naked…" He trailed off awkwardly, staring up at the ceiling, hands on his chest.

Brian sighed, "Can we not talk about that please?" He inquired. "First I get dry humped by a stripper... and then I come home to you naked? I just want to go to bed." He admitted, remembering Jonathan's dance from earlier in the day.

"I'm just saying…" Brock replied before letting out a chuckle, "A stripper, really?"

Brian smiled, "It was the most terrifying moment of my life…" He added before the room went quiet. He wanted to address the elephant in the room, but he wasn't sure if he should or not. Deciding to just go for it, he spoke, "So what's the deal with you and your dad?" He asked. He was worried for Brock, but he didn't know if the other man knew it was genuine or not.

"Oh!" Brock responded immediately. "I'm sorry, that question's not in the packet…" He clicked his tongue, referring to the questions that were given to them by the Immigration Office.

"Really?" Brian questioned. "I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this-"

"Not about that, I didn't." Brock cut him off harshly, not wanting to touch on the subject of his rocky relationship with his dad. It wasn't something he liked to bring into casual conversation, especially not with his boss.

"But if the guy asks…" He pried.

"Not about that, Brian!" Brock spoke even harsher. "Goodnight." He cleared his throat and closed his eyes, hoping to be able to go to sleep after this weird day.

A few moments of silence passed before Brian began to speak, making Brock open his eyes again. "I'm a big fan of Arnold Schwarzenegger." He said simply. "I can do a pretty good impression too."

"What?" Brock was confused.

But the younger man continued to speak. "And when I say I'm a big fan, I mean not in like the kind of fan who only likes the Terminator… I genuinely enjoy all of his movies." He spilled. "Um, I took dance lessons when I was younger, I can do the worm." He added insightfully with a grin. "My first concert was Rob Base and DJ E-Z Rock. I really like soccer… Like I'm a huge fan. I don't like flowers in the house because they remind me of funerals." Brian continued to spout off facts about himself and Brock listened intently, quietly, taking in all the details of the other man's life. "I love Indian food even though it gives me really bad gas. I haven't slept with anyone, like ever. And I went to the bathroom and cried after Bob called me a dick." He got quiet after that, waiting for the older man to say something, but he didn't, so Brian kept going.

"The tattoo is a shamrock on my hip… I uh, I got it after my parents died. I was really young, it was really stupid… I just wanted something to take my mind off things." The Irishman got out before taking in a huge sigh. "Oh yeah, and I'm gay… I'm sure there are many, many other things I could tell you, but that's all I can think of right now." He finally finished, leaving Brock in somewhat shock. "You there?" Brian asked, after a few seconds of silence.

"I'm here," Brock nodded. "Just trying to process everything." He hated the seriousness and the tension in the air, so he did the only thing he thought to do: say something incredibly stupid. "You really haven't slept with anyone?" He asked, raising a brow.

Brian rolled his eyes, "Oh my god, out of all of that, that's all you got?"

"That's a long time." He mused.

"Yeah, well I've been busy." Brian replied; and he hadn't exactly found someone with whom he wanted to share that experience with either, but he would never tell Brock that.

"Yeah…" The older man trailed off. "Who's, uh, Rob Base and…"

"DJ E-Z Rock?"

"Yeah."

Brian smiled, "Oh you know!" He then began to sing. " _It takes two to make a thing go right, it takes two to make it outta sight._ " He moved his hands like he was at a turn table, and made a beat to the song as well.

Brock shook his head, trying to fight a grin. "Nope."

"Never heard of it?" The Irishman inquired, and the other man chuckled. "What?" Brian asked. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Brock waived it off. "I know who they are I just wanted to hear you sing it." At that, Brian had to laugh too. Once their laughter subsided, the bedroom went quiet, and the moment was no longer awkward; even though Brock was still on the floor and Brian on the bed. It felt right, like the two had come to terms with everything. "Hey, Brian?" Brock interrupted the quiet.

"Yes?" He answered timidly.

"Don't take this the wrong way…"

"Okay." Brian sighed.

For a second or two, Brock hesitated. But finally, he spoke. "You are a very, _very_ beautiful man." It felt good when it left his lips, and at that moment Brian was thankful that Brock was on the floor so he couldn't see the huge, crooked grin on his face. After though, Brock couldn't take the seriousness of the atmosphere, so, he sang. " _I wanna rock right now, I'm Rob Base and I came to get down._ "

Soon after, Brian joined in. " _I'm not internationally known but I'm known to rock a microphone. Because I get stupid-_ "

That's when Brock came in with the chorus, nearly yelling in a high pitched voice. " _It takes two to make a thing go rii-ight!"_

Brian let out a breathy laugh.

" _It takes two to make it outta sight!"_

At that point, the Irishman did the turn tables and beat again.

" _It takes two to make a thing go riii-ight! It takes two to make it out-_ God! I can't sing that high…" He trailed off with laughter, causing his boss to laugh as well. It felt good if he were being honest with himself.

"You can sing that song pretty well, I'd bet you'd kill at karaoke." Brian added.

"We might have to go sometime." Brock said without thinking.

It was quiet, "I'd like that." Brian replied with a nod. "Goodnight, Brock."

"Goodnight, Brian."

When Brian woke the next morning, he was confused and disoriented. He jolted awake, his eyes straining to see around the room. "What? Where am I? What time is it?" It took him a few seconds to get his bearings, not used to getting so little sleep. He and Brock were up late the night before, talking and singing until the early hours of the morning. If he was honest with himself, it was an enjoyable evening, and he was afraid of the feelings that had started to surface when it came to Brock. He fumbled at the bedside table, trying to find the alarm clock. Instead, he managed to press a few buttons on the remote that caused the curtains to open dramatically, letting in the light of the day. "Shit, shit!" He was able to stop them halfway, and remarkably, Brock didn't wake throughout the incident.

As Brian was laying back down, he caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror. "Oh, God!" His hair was tousled unattractively, and he had sleep lines on his face from the awkward way he had laid on the pillow. It was certainly not how he wanted to be seen, and he quickly made his hair into a more manageable style. Brock's words from the night before rang in his head, and he rummaged through his suitcase by the bed for his favorite cologne. He sprayed himself, before laying back down in a position that didn't give away the fact that he had been sprawled all over the bed just a few minutes prior.

Just as he closed his eyes, a knock at the door had him sitting up once more. "Room service! Breakfast for the happy couple!" Grace's voice rang out through the door, and Brian immediately panicked. If she walked in and saw their sleeping arrangements, the entire story would be blown.

"Brock! Brock!" He whispered furiously. When he got no response, he did the next best thing, and threw a pillow directly at his face. Brock startled awake, hissing at the inconvenient way that Brian had gone about it.

"What?" He growled.

"Your mother is at the door!"

"Oh, God." Brock shot to his feet, grabbing the blankets and pillow from the floor and throwing them at Brian. He slipped into the bed, and quickly got under the comforter.

"Not the baby making blanket!" Brian cried. He threw the cursed thing to the floor and quickly moved onto his side, his back facing Brock.

"Are you wearing cologne? Brock asked, getting a whiff of the familiar scent.

"Of course not." Brian scoffed, suddenly embarrassed. "Spoon me."

"Excuse me?"

"Spoon me!" Brock did as he was told and pressed his body against Brian's, his morning wood resting against the other man's ass. Brian flinched away. "Oh my god!"

"I'm sorry! It's morning!" Brock said, flushing deeply.

"Whatever, just come on." Once they were both in a position that would scream _fiance_ , Brian called for Grace to enter the room. They sat up when she walked in, Brian cradled in Brock's arms with his head resting on the other man's chest. She carried a tray, and they both made grateful noises when they saw it. "Cinnamon rolls?"

"Oh, you didn't have to do that, Grace."

Grace waived Brian off, placing the tray on the nightstand. "Oh hush, you're family now."

Joe took this moment to poke his head in. "Got room for one more?"

Brock groaned loudly. "Please, can we not do this right now?" It was awkward enough being this close to Brian, but to have both of his parents in their room was beyond mortifying. "We just woke up, if you don't mind."

"We won't be long." Joe told him. "Your mother and I have come up with a proposition and we want to run it by you both. I happen to think it's a terrific idea, so we want you to…"

"Get married here! Tomorrow!" Grace finished excitedly, and Joe trailed off the rest of his sentence.

Brian and Brock were both shocked, unsure of what to say. Brock shook his head, and Brian just repeated "What?" over and over.

"Well," Grace started. "You're going to get married anyway, so why not do it where we can all be together? And that way, Grandma Annie can be a part of it."

"Oh, we wouldn't want to ruin Gammie's birthday." Brian said as a last ditch attempt to stop this train from rolling. It was one thing to talk about getting married, another thing entirely to actually _do it_ , and all the while lying to the family that had been so kind to him.

Gammie sauntered in, and Brock actually buried his head into Brian's hair. "I've had eighty-nine birthday parties. I don't need another one!" She told them. "Oh, it would make me so happy to see my one grandson get married. A dream come true! So, you'll do it?" Brock just shook his head, not really believing that this is what his life had come to. "Before I'm dead?" Gammie added, and both men could do nothing but nod and agree to the bizarre turn of events.

Grace and Annie cheered, and Joe just looked like he'd rather be anywhere but there. "Oh, this is amazing!" Grace said, clapping her hands. "You can get married in the barn, just like your father and I did!"

"It's a Paxton family tradition!" Gammie added.

"Oh, wonderful. I've always wanted to get married in a barn." Brian said stiffly.

"It's a sign!" Gammie ushered Joe from the room. "We must give thanks. Come, we must give thanks."

"We will do everything." Grace told them. "This is so exciting!" She left quickly after that, and the room was doused in an awkward silence.

"Oh my god."

"Brock…"

"When my mom finds out that this is fake, she's going to be crushed. And my grandmother is going to die!" Brock threw his head back against the headboard.

"They're not going to find out…"

"And my dad! What the hell was that all about? He's a wedding planner now?"

Brian sat up. "Brock, they won't find out. Your mother just probably got him worked up…"

Brock put his head in his hands. "Oh my god, Brian. What are we going to do?"

Brian began to rub Brock's shoulders comfortingly. "Hey, just relax. We're gonna be fine. Before you know it, we'll be happily divorced. It will all be okay." He continued the ministrations, even going as far as leaning his chin on Brock's shoulder, before realizing what he was doing. Caressing his assistant was not in the game plan. "Uh...coffee." He said as he got off of the bed and headed to the tray that Grace had left. "Cinnamon soy latte?"

Brock cracked a smile, and watched as Brian poured him a cup from the carafe. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the toned body of his boss, from his strong arms to the six pack abs. He wasn't lying the night before, when he called Brian beautiful. The sun was hitting his hair just right to make it shimmer, and Brock knew he wasn't dreaming about the fact that the other man was wearing cologne in bed. He shook his head, banishing the thoughts. "Yeah, you're right. We'll just get a quickie divorce and it'll all be okay."

"Exactly." Brian picked up the plate of cinnamon rolls, and the mug, and went back to the bed. "I'm going to have to learn to cook. Have to keep my man happy. Don't want him leaving me for someone else." Brian said, and the thought felt way too real.

"I haven't left you yet, Brian." Brock said lowly, taking the plate from him.

Brian froze, realizing the truth of that statement. He knew he wasn't fair to Brock; never letting him have vacation days, and always keeping him late at the office. Hell, he forced the man to marry him! Suddenly, Brian couldn't be there anymore. "I'm...I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said as he grabbed a change of clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Brock asked, suddenly concerned. He had thought they were on the same page, and now Brian was practically fleeing from the conversation.

"Yeah, yeah. Just uh...feel like going outside." Brian flashed him a charming smile, before closing the door and leaning heavily against it. He was clearly losing his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

A walk in the woods was exactly what Brian needed. It reminded him of his childhood, of growing up in Dublin. He and his dad would often take walks in the early morning, collecting different leaves and plants to add to their collection. He hadn't really taken a walk like that since his parents died, and he had to admit that he had missed it. As he walked, he kept an eye out for the different plants that were native to Utah, commenting here and there to himself about what his father would have thought of them. He wasn't paying much attention, and, when he suddenly heard a weird chanting and the billow of smoke rising above the trees, he was both concerned and curious.

He made his way cautiously to the clearing, the chanting growing louder and accompanied by grunts and a drum beat. Brian raised his eyebrows in confusion and surprise when he peered through a bush and saw a small, older woman dancing around an open fire. "Come to me, Brian of Los Angeles!" Brian nearly stumbled as the woman called his name. Who was she, and how did she know him? "It is I, Grandma Annie!" And sure enough, it was Gammie, dressed in tribal Native American garb and chanting to the trees.

"Oh! Hello, Gammie." He stepped further into the clearing.

"I see you are a curious one. Come! See how I give thanks to Mother Earth." She beckoned him closer.

"Actually, you know, I'm not that curious. I'm just gonna…" He motioned behind him. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to get involved with whatever the hell Gammie was doing.

"Mother Earth has provided all of this," She spread her arms. "Just as she has brought you and Brock together to be joined."

"Uh…"

"We must give thanks. And ask that your loins be abundantly fertile."

Brian stifled his laugh. "It doesn't actually work that…"

"Come! Dance with me!" Gammie shouted.

Brian took a step back. "Can't I just thank her from here?"

"I insist!" Gammie threw powder onto the fire, causing it to erupt in a wall of high flames.

"Oh, god. Okay, okay." Brian walked towards the woman, his arms out in surrender.

"Follow, and learn." Gammie began to chant once more, circling the fire with elaborate motions. Brian had no choice but to follow, despite how ridiculous it looked. "Now you!"

"Me, what?" Brian paused in his movements.

"Chant, my dear!"

"Chant what?"

Gammie looked exasperated. "Anything! Whatever is in your heart!" Brian was honestly a little frightened, so he raised and lowered his arms in a continuous motion, chanting vowel sounds. "To the universe!" Gammie yelled suddenly.

"To the universe. To the crazy." He rolled his eyes, but began to chant the first thing that came to his mind. "To the window, to the wall. Till the sweat drip down my balls, all you bitches call."

"Louder!"

So Brian raised his voice, singing the obscene lyrics to the once quiet woods. "Aw skeet skeet, goddamn!" He was really getting into it, moving his body in various directions and completely missing the alarmed look that Gammie was throwing his way.

As it was, Brock was on his way through the woods, looking for Brian and a bit worried that the other man had somehow gotten lost. Suddenly, he halted his walk, hearing what seemed to be the chorus of _Get Low_ of all things, being sung with a very familiar accent. He picked up his pace, and saw Brian dancing around a fire, swinging his head and hips, and singing very loudly. "Whatcha doing?" He asked cautiously.

Brian shouted and spun around. "Oh! Um...Gammie wanted me to...chant from the heart."

"Balls?" Brock asked incredulously. "That's what came to your heart?"

"It uh...it went with the beat." Brian was mortified that Brock had been a witness to him going a bit crazy.

"Okay. Well, your phone arrived. I was about to go to town to pick it up. Want to come with?" Brock shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh! Yes, yes I would." Brian went to follow, but turned quickly back to Gammie. "Would that be okay?" He didn't want to be rude and just leave the woman. Despite the ending embarrassment, he had actually been having a good time with his future in-law.

"Yes, of course! Whatever you do is what shall be."

Brian blinked. "I'm not sure...okay, Gammie. Thank you!" He kissed her cheek, before heading to Brock.

"You're a freak." Brock teased, laughing.

"Oh, shut up." Brian hit him lightly on the arm as they walked, but he couldn't deny the smile that graced his lips. Being teased wasn't quite so bad when it came from the other man.

And so they headed into town on the boat, Brian wearing his lifejacket of course, as the cool Utah air breezed through them. Once they docked the boat, the two men walked into town to find the general store. "Hey buddy," Brock called out when the entered the building.

It was Jonathan who turned around behind the counter, "Brock, hey!" He greeted with a smile.

"You have that phone I ordered?" Brock asked, grabbing a few miscellaneous items off the shelf for later, as he and Brian walked through the store.

"Yes, it came in today!" Jonathan replied happily, before leaving the area behind the counter and walking up to Brian. "Hey," He greeted with a giant smile.

Brian had to hide the look of horror on his face as he finally recognized Jonathan. How in the hell could he forget the man who literally stuck his crotch in his face? "Hey!" The Irishman said, a noticeably fake smile on his face. He didn't want to hurt Jonathan's feelings, after all.

"Remember this?" Jonathan asked as he began humming a tune and shaking his hips.

"Yes, wonderful." Brian nodded, slowly walking away from the stripper. Just how many jobs did this guy have anyway?

"Remember?" Jonathan teased once more getting closer.

"Yes!" Brian nearly yelled, picking up his pace and going to stand near Brock.

As the man took his place back behind the counter, Brock turned with a chuckle to his fiancé, "I see you've made quite an impression on Jonathan."

"Yeah, I think it was the part where he literally dry humped me that brought us together." He responded dryly.

"Ooh!" Brock got out, plucking an item from the shelf and putting it in his bag as he ignored his boss' words. "Fun fact about Brock, I love Pringles…they're delicious. I'm a big fan of junk food really. Coke, never Pepsi, and I love beef jerky." He finished as he examined his bag.

Brian scoffed, "What are you like thirteen?"

The older man was about to reply, before Jonathan approached them with the phone. "Here we go." He said, handing the item to Brock. "And I put your man's number in too." He smiled.

"Thanks, Jon," Brock said, before leaving the store with Brian following close behind.

Already, Brian was on the phone, checking things he had missed in the past day or so. "Oh my god, I have thirty-seven messages…" He trailed off. The majority of them were from Arlan. "Shit! I need to get to a computer. Is there a computer in this god forsaken town?" He questioned, looking at Brock frantically.

In just a few moments, they were at an internet cafe, something that was rarely used in the town; after all, technology was not a strong suit here. "Alright, here you go." Brock said, giving Brian some dimes and pointed at what looked to be an ancient computer to the Irishman. "So when it runs out, it'll give you a warning, and just put in more dimes." He explained.

"Dimes?" Brian scoffed. "Are you serious?"

Just then, it was Evan who caught Brock's eye outside the shop. "I'll be right outside," He said, opening the door.

"But what am I supposed to-"

"You'll be fine!" Brock called back, before the door closed all the way, causing Brian to sigh, and sit down at the dinosaur computer. He put a few dimes in a necessary slot, and waited for the slow thing to boot up. When he heard the dial-up sound, he was a little concerned about how old these computers actually were. But after a few moments that felt like eternity, he was able to navigate to the Matis Games website and successfully check and respond to all of his business emails.

When he was almost finished, he turned his head and saw Brock outside, across the street and talking to Evan. They looked happy, that was sure, and Brian smiled slightly, even though it made him feel a little jealous. He remembered his conversation with Evan the previous day about Brock, and a part of him wondered if Brock would talk about it like the Asian did. He made a note to bring it up later. When the Irishman was finally done on the computer, he and Brock walked leisurely back to the boat. "So, it was nice to see Evan, huh?" Brian said casually.

Brock nodded, "Yeah." He agreed.

"He looked really good today." Brian commented.

"He did." Brock agreed once more.

"Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up."

"It's definitely good to see him…It's been a really long time." Brock answered, and Brian frowned, knowing that it was his fault for keeping the other man away.

Suddenly, a voice caught their attention. "Oh, there they are!" Sure enough when the two men turned around, it was Grace and Annie right in front of them.

"We need Brian." Grace said with a sweet smile.

"Afraid we're going to have to steal you away, young man." Annie told the pair with a sly grin.

Brian didn't trust it. "Oh, no, no, no. I'm just going to…"

"Don't you worry, dear. No strippers, no chanting…" Annie took his arm.

"Come on," Grace began to lead him away before she turned quickly back to Brock. "But not you. It's wedding stuff; you'd hate it." Brock grinned after the three, before deciding to sit on the boat and wait for Brian. He wasn't sure what the ladies were about to do to him, but he had a feeling that Brian would hate it. Despite that, he was happy to see that his family had taken to Brian so well, even if the entire thing was a charade.

A few minutes later, Brian found himself shoved into a dressing room in a tailor shop, an old suit pushed in after him. It was a pin-striped, navy blue suit; one that he'd never wear out in public if he could help it. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Annie was saying through the curtain. "My mother hand-made that suit for my father, in this very shop in 1929! It's funny how things come back in style." Brian knew for a fact that this particular suit was certainly _not_ back in style; he still decided to go along with it if only to make Gammie and Grace happy. The suit hung off of him in the shoulders and the waist, and they were modifications that took even the best tailor days to accomplish. Regardless, he stepped through the curtain and back into the shop, where Grace and Annie both gasped as they saw him.

"The suit is very handsome." Brian said. "A little loose in some areas…"

"Don't you worry. Annie is the best tailor in all of Salt Lake City." Grace waved him off. "This suit will be ready for tomorrow."

"My father was a bigger man." Annie said, as she made adjustments.

"You know," Grace said after a few minutes of silence. "I was thinking that maybe we can head your way for the holidays."

"Oh, yes." Brian said, surprised. "Or, maybe we can come back here." He wasn't sure what had made him say it, but he found himself wondering what it would be like to have that kind of holiday again. One that was surrounded by friends and family, and not him, alone and drinking in his studio apartment.

"Well, that would be lovely." She paused, before she let out a small sob. "I would like that very much." Brian had no intention of making her cry, and he tried to turn in order to comfort her. Annie pulled him back into position though, and he could do nothing but offer a small apology.

"Grace, for heaven's sake, we have work to do!" Annie scolded gently. "Go make yourself a cup of tea."

Grace wandered off, just as Annie was placing the last pin. She patted his cheek gently, eyes misting just a bit. "You look very handsome, my dear. Now, wait here." She left the room, and Brian was a little afraid to move, considering the amount of needles that were so close to his skin at that moment.

Annie came back, a small box in her hand. "Just one more touch to make you perfect." She pulled out a pair of cufflinks. They held sapphires in the center, and looked to be a few hundred years old. She placed them on the suit, and Brian suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. "They've been in my family for more than one-hundred and fifty years."

"Gammie, I can't…"

"Hush, I'm not finished." Annie smiled. "My great-grandmother gave them to my great-grandfather when they got married. They were a big scandal you know. She was Shoshone, he was a Mormon. And back then you had to get permission from the entire tribe. It almost broke them up!"

"How did they stay together?" Brian asked, voice small.

"They were both extremely tough. Had to fight through the prejudices to make it work. Neither of them would take no for an answer. You and Brock remind me a lot of them." Annie nodded. "I want you to have them."

"Annie, please. I can't…"

"I'm insisting. Grandparents love giving their grandchildren presents!" Annie grabbed his wrists. "It makes us feel like we're still going to be a part of your lives, even after we're gone." Brian couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't keep lying to these wonderful people. His lie, his blackmail, was going to tear this family apart and he couldn't see it happen. He felt like he was suffocating, and needed to be anywhere but there. So he nodded to Annie, rubbing the cufflinks subconsciously, and carefully peeled himself out of the suit. With a kiss to her cheek, he left the shop and made a beeline for the dock, where he knew Brock would be waiting for him.

Brock stood, as Brian made his way down the ladder, and began to get the boat ready. He didn't notice the pace at which Brian was coming towards him, or the panic stricken look on his face. He didn't realize that something was really wrong, until the boat suddenly took off as soon as the last rope was unbound. "Brian! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"I just need to get away…"

"By hijacking the boat? Tell me what happened! What's going on?"

Brian clenched the wheel harder. "Just stop talking, please!"

"Brian!"

"I forgot!" Brian yelled. "I forgot okay? I forgot what it was like to have a family. To have people always there for you. I've been alone since I was sixteen...I forgot what it was like to have people love you; to have them make you breakfast and say 'Hey, we'd love to come down for the holidays!' And then I said 'Why don't we just come to see you?' And give you family heirlooms...and Evan! Evan is here and all I'm doing is fucking everything up!"

"You aren't! I agreed to this." Brock implored. They were traveling really quickly now, and he was frightened.

"Your family loves you." Brian told him.

"I know…"

"They love you and you're willing to put them through this?"

"They aren't going to find out!" Brock said.

"What if they do? How do you know they won't?"

"Because you said so yourself!"

Brian let go of the steering wheel and collapsed on the couch at the stern. "What about your mother...oh my god, what about Gammie? She's going to have a heart attack!"

Brock jumped to the front of the boat to gain control. "The boat is still moving, you idiot!" He turned to look at the Irishman, but Brian was still yelling at the back of the boat, ignoring the older man's words.

"It doesn't matter, she's gonna die!"

"Will you just calm down!?" Brock criticized, before focusing on driving the boat. His dark eyes went wide when he saw the huge buoy right in front of them. "Hold on!" He nearly screamed, before turning the wheel sharply, sending Brian overboard. "You know, I don't think hijacking a boat is the proper way to express your frustration!" He yelled, but got no answer from the younger man. "Oh great, now you decide to shut up," He continued angrily before turning around and realizing that his fiancé wasn't on the boat anymore. "Brian!?"

"Brock!" Off in the distance, by the buoy, was where Brock saw him. Brian had fallen into the water, and was struggling to stay afloat.

Instantly, Brock's adrenaline kicked in. "Hold on!" He screamed once more, turning the boat around hastily, knowing that his boss could not swim. As he neared him, he called out again, "The buoy, try to get to the buoy!"

"I can't swim!"

"Just go!"

Brian obliged to Brock's words and began kicking his legs and flailing his arms, trying to get closer to the giant object. His heart was pounding, the water was freezing, and he was sure he was going to run out of breath. But Brock was so close; Brock was going to save him. Finally, he was able to latch onto the buoy for dear life just as soon as the older man had reached him. The boat slowed down, and Brock leaned over the side with his hand extended.

His eyes went soft when he noticed the younger man was shaking, and terribly afraid. "Come on Brian, give me your hand." It took some coaxing, but finally, the Irishman let go, and then proceeded to grab onto Brock. "I've got you, I've got you." He repeated as he lifted Brian onto the boat and wrapped a blanket around him. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

Brian was shivering violently from the cold water, and struggled to talk. "Y-You turned the boat and m-made me fall off, j-jackass." There was a hint of a smile as his heartbeat began to calm down. He was with Brock, he was safe.

"Well you let go of the wheel." Brock retorted.

"Sorry."

Brock shook his head, "You gotta get warm." He wrapped his arms around Brian to try and give off some of his own body heat, and rubbed his hands against the other man's shoulders, trying to generate some friction. "It's okay," He comforted, and Brian closed his eyes and reveled in the feel of Brock's body against his own. The two sat there in the boat like that for awhile, until they realized it was starting to get dark.

Brock drove the boat back home, and was surprised to see that his dad was waiting for he and Brian there. "I want to talk to both of you." Joe spoke firmly, and the two men were confused to say the least. But nonetheless, they followed Brock's father into an empty nearby building. "Your mother doesn't need to know about any of this." He got out before opening the door.

And Brian and Brock couldn't believe it, but right there stood Mr. Calibre, their Immigration agent. "Told you I'd check up on you." He greeted with a smug smile.

Brock looked right at his father, "What did you do?"

"I got a phone call from Mr. Calibre here and he told me that if you're lying, which he strongly thinks you are, he would send you to prison. So I flew him up here." Joe answered.

"Dad-"

"Luckily for you," Mr. Calibre interrupted. "Your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. Now this offer is going to last for twenty seconds so listen up. You're gonna make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham or you're going to go to prison. If you tell the truth, you're off the hook. And he, will go back to Ireland." He pointed to Brian, who had been standing behind Brock, speechless the entire time. Hell, he couldn't blame Brock for wanting to tell the truth.

It was quiet for a moment, awkward eye contact between everyone, before Joe finally spoke. "Jesus, Brock, take the deal."

Brock shook his head, "I don't think so." He answered, which caused Brian to raise his brows in surprise.

"Don't be stupid, Brock!" His father argued.

"You want a statement?" Brock retorted. "Here's a statement: I've been working for Brian O'Shea for three years and six months ago we started dating. We fell in love, I asked him to marry me, and he said yes. I'll see you at the wedding." He said angrily, before turning and walking out of the empty building with Brian following right behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Brian took a seat on the bed when they got back to the room, wringing his hands anxiously in his lap. "Are you...are you sure about this?"

"Not really," Brock replied quietly, shrugging.

"Brock...I really appreciate what you've done, but I think that…"

"You'd do the same for me." Brock interrupted. Two days ago, Brock would never have thought that. Now, however, he had seen a completely different side of Brian that left him with no doubt that the other man would indeed, do the same. Brian wasn't convinced. Brian knew that he wasn't a good man; especially considering how he'd made Brock get involved with deceiving the federal government, and his family. Before this trip, he easily could have said that he wouldn't have done anything remotely to the extent of which Brock had done for him.. Now, with new feelings brewing just under his skin, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. It was confusing to say the least.

He opened his mouth to respond, when there was a sharp knock on the door and Gammie came barreling into the room. "Hope everyone is decent!" She grinned before pointing to Brock. "You need to come with me."

Brock's eyes went wide when he realized he wouldn't be staying with Brian tonight. "But Gammie, I think it's okay if-"

Annie interrupted him as she walked to the bed and yanked up the cursed blanket. "Now you have to give the baby maker a break tonight. It's tradition!" She said excitedly.

"Gammie…we… didn't use the…baby maker…" Brock trailed off quietly as she talked over him. Brian had heard him though and cracked a smile.

"Okay! Give your groom a kiss goodnight! You have your whole lives to be together." Annie called as she quickly left the room. "Come on!" She encouraged over her shoulder.

Brock rolled his eyes, "Okay." He walked towards Brian, who was standing now. "You know if I don't go in there right now she's just going to come right back." He stated simply, gesturing to the door.

The younger man nodded, "I know."

This time Brock didn't hesitate. He turned his head slightly and gave Brian a small peck on the cheek, the stubble of his beard tingling against his lips. "Goodnight Brian." He whispered, before turning and walking in the same direction that Gammie had gone. And Brian? Well, the Irishman was at a complete loss for words. He had definitely not been expecting that of his assistant. But nonetheless, a smile graced his lips as he began to ready for bed. Even though his heart was pounding with nerves, he was glad that it was Brock he was doing this with, and not someone else.

Brock had to sleep on the couch that night, so he was glad that it was pretty comfortable. He flipped idly through the channels on the television, thinking about Brian and wondering if the man was asleep yet. Brian had been in his thoughts a lot over the weekend, and honestly, Brock found it quite terrifying how quickly his feelings had changed for his boss. Apparently, two days could make you go from hating someone to…loving them? Did Brock love Brian? He wasn't even really sure himself.

The next morning was a blur as both men prepared themselves for what was sure to be the hardest thing in either of their lives. The small island was packed with people - family and friends of Brock's - and the barn was decorated to perfection. Brian was taken aback at just how beautiful everything was. Annie and Grace sure knew how to plan a wedding in a short amount of time.

Brock stood at the front of the barn, in a black tuxedo in front of everyone, as he waited for the wedding to completely start. Brian would walked down the aisle and they would get married. And for a lack of better words, he wasn't sure what to feel right now. All he knew was that his heart was hammering in his chest, and that his palms were very sweaty. When the music started, Brock forgot how to breath. Were they really going to do this?

That was when he saw Brian. He was sure that his heart completely stopped. From head to toe, in a word, he looked like perfection. Gammie had done an amazing job tailoring, because the vintage suit fit him well in all of the right places. His hair was slicked to one side - Brock liked it best that way - and his facial hair had been cleanly shaved for the big day, making him looking even younger than he already was. His baby blue eyes shone, and Brock was sure that there were tears welling in them already. Brian crying? No way in hell. It was probably just a trick of the light.

But he linked arms with Gammie, and they continued their long strides down the aisle of the barn. Unknowingly, a lump began to form in Brian's throat as he made eye contact with Brock's family and friends. How on earth was he going to get through this? How could he do this to Brock? Brian internally shook his head; if he did, he was a worse person than he thought. After what felt like forever, the music finally stopped, and Brian and Brock were right beside each other. Jonathan stood in front of them, who just so happened to be officiating their wedding. It brought a smile to the Irishman's face seeing him there. "Everyone please be seated." Jonathan began.

"Jonathan," Brian greeted the man quietly.

Jonathan leaned in. "Hello, my love." He straightened up, before saying loudly, "We are gathered here today, to give thanks, and to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Brock and Brian's pure love in front of their family and friends. For it is their family and friends who taught Brian and Brock ito/i love. So it is only right, that they are all…"

Brian held his finger up to stop the speech. He knew, from the minute that he walked down the aisle, that he could not go through with it. He knew that he was going to have to sacrifice his own citizenship in order for Brock to be happy. Because, at the end of the day, all he wanted was for Brock to be happy.

"Do you have a question?" Jonathan asked.

Brock was looking at him, alarmed. "Uh, no. Not a question. But I do need to say something."

"Brian…" Brock hissed. "Don't…"

Jonathan looked between the couple. "Can it wait until later?"

Brian shook his head. "I'm afraid it cannot." He turned to face the ever confused crowd, and closed his eyes briefly when he heard Brock sigh beside him. "Hello, everyone. Thank you so much for coming. I have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding." He could see Mr. Calibre lean forward in his seat, a smug smirk on his face. Brock's mother and grandmother were wearing matching smiles, no idea that Brian was about to tear their carefully constructed world apart. His father just looked resigned, knowing of course what was about to happen and thinking about the repercussions that were about to occur. Brian continued despite all of this. "It's more of a confession actually."

"Brian, what are you doing?" Brock asked.

"I am Irish, which I'm sure is pretty obvious. I have an expired Visa, and I am about to be deported. And, because I didn't want to leave this wonderful country of yours, I forced Brock to marry me."

"Please stop." Brock begged. He understood what was happening, but he didn't know why Brian would throw everything away when they were so close to reaching the finish line.

"Brock...well, Brock has always had this wonderful work ethic. Something I think that he learned from you." Brian nodded to Joe. "But for three years, I've watched him slave away at the company. And I knew, that if I threatened to destroy his career, he would do just about anything." He paused, blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. "So I blackmailed him, and I forced him to lie to all of you. I thought I would be able to watch him do it...but I can't. Turns out that it's not easy to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful they are." Brian couldn't handle the look of distraught on Annie and Grace's faces. "You have a beautiful family. Please don't let what I did come between you. This was completely my fault."

"Brian…" Brock's voice sounded broken, and Brian turned to him.

"Brock, this was a business deal, and you held up your end. But now the deal is off." He looked at him, trying to memorize his features and not think about the absolute heartbreak he was feeling. He had to do this; he had to do this for Brock. "I'm so sorry." He walked partway down the aisle, and stopped at Brock's family. "I'm so unbelievably sorry." As he walked past Mr. Calibre, he said, "You're taking me to the airport."

And just like that, Brian was gone. Brock stood at the alter, shocked and dazed by what had just happened. His family had started to stir, the noises grew, and still, Brock didn't move. He was positive that he had never been more in love with that man than in that moment. And he was walking out of his life forever. He wasn't sure how long he was standing there, staring at the door where Brian had disappeared, before Grace accosted him. "What were you thinking?"

"How could you lie to us?" Gammie asked desperately.

"I don't...I don't know. Look, I just need to get my head on straight right now." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I'll explain everything later, alright? I'm sorry." He left the barn as quickly as he could. Maybe, if he hurried, he'd have enough time to catch Brian.

He ran to the house, and up the stairs to their shared bedroom, but Brian was already gone. In his place was the suit, folded neatly on the bed with a note and a folder on top of it. Brock ran his hand over the suit, every fiber in his body sick with despair. The folder held the game proposal that he had presented to Brian the week before, and he threw it bitterly on the bed. He then unfolded the note slowly, afraid of what it's contents could hold. "You were right," it read. "This game is special. I lied because I was afraid I would lose you as an assistant. But you have a great eye, and I'll make sure the company buys this before I leave. Have an amazing life, Brock. You deserve it more than anyone I know." He crumpled it up in his fist, before throwing it at the wall. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he cursed himself for getting so attached when all of this was just supposed to be a business transaction.

"Brock?" He spun on his heel and saw Evan standing at the door. "That was pretty crazy. People are going to be talking about this forever, you know. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He paused. "Actually no. I just...I just feel...You know what the problem is? The problem is that this man is the biggest pain in my iass/i. I mean, first there was the whole wedding thing and him bailing; which I get, since it was fake and pretty stressful. But then, then he leaves me this note, since he doesn't have the decency to do it to my face. Three years! Three years I worked for this...terrorist! And not once did he ever say anything nice to me." He was building up into a rant, and began to pace the floor. "And he just writes this crap!"

"Brock…"

"And none of that matters because we had a deal!"

"Brock, man, calm down." Evan held his hands up.

"I'm sorry. He just makes me so crazy." He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, I can see that. So, are you just going to let him go?" Evan asked him.

Brock raised his head. "What?"

"You're not going to chase after him?" Evan motioned to the door. "I know you want to."

"But…"

"Don't give me that shit, Brock." Evan smiled. "Go on, go get him back." Brock took a deep breath. Evan was right. There was no way in hell that Brock was just going to let Brian walk out of his life. He didn't get to control this situation; not like he had controlled the past three years of Brock's life. No, this time, Brock was going to finally give the other man a piece of his mind.

He stood, and hugged his ex-boyfriend. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me." Evan told him, patting his back. "I just want you to be happy."

Brock pulled back, holding the other man at arm's length. "I want the same for you, you know."

Evan waved him off. "Oh, I am happy. I'm with Jon."

Brock raised his eyebrow. "Jon? As in Jonathan? He's been doing nothing but flirting with Brian all weekend."

Evan laughed. "He just likes to tease him. He saw how uncomfortable it made Brian. He's just an asshole, but I love him."

"Oh, well okay then." Brock laughed.

"Go, man. You're going to miss him." Evan encouraged, pushing Brock towards the door. Brock didn't hesitate, and ran from the room.

Meanwhile, Brian and Mr. Calibre were already on a boat headed into town and then for the airport. He tried to ignore the aching feeling in his chest, but it was almost impossible. "So what happens now?" He turned to Mr. Calibre, hoping some conversation could serve as a distraction.

"Well, now that you're leaving voluntarily, it all becomes pretty civil. Once we land in Los Angeles, you have twenty four hours to head back to Ireland." He answered simply as the boat continued to whir. Brian nodded sadly, and turned to look at the sky.

Brock had finally made his way outside the house, where his family and friends still stood in what looked to be the reception area for the wedding. When Grace saw him, she tried to stop his powerful strides. "Brock-"

He merely shook his head, "I have to talk to him."

This of course, caused an uproar. Joe followed behind his son, and grabbed him forcefully by the arm. "Now why in the hell would you do that?" He questioned angrily.

"Boys!" Gammie yelled, sounding quite upset, but her voice made no difference.

Brock shoved his father's arm off him, "This has inothing/i to do with you." He replied angrily.

"Stop it, boys!"

"You have no idea what you're doing!" Joe spat.

"I'm not asking for your permission." Brock said harshly.

"Stop fighting!" Gammie screamed, before clutching her chest and kneeling over.

"Annie!" Grace yelled, before grabbing the older woman. Family and friends rushed to her side, and Brock and Joe paid no mind until Grace yelled for them. Immediately, they ran to her.

"I think I'm having a heart attack…" She breathed. They helped her lay to the ground and tried to calm her down.

"Can somebody get a doctor?" Brock called out. In a matter of moments, they were being hauled into a plane to head to the nearest hospital while friends and family looked on and prayed. At this point, Brock was in a panic. Gammie was silent throughout the plane ride, until she pulled off her oxygen mask, ready to speak.

"Brock!" Joe got his attention, and the younger man scooted forward to hold his grandmother's hand.

"You two have to stop fighting," She said weakly. "You'll never see eye to eye…but you're family. Promise me," She demanded. "That you'll stand by Brock even if you don't agree with him." She looked at Joe, tears welling in her eyes.

He nodded, "I promise."

"Brock, promise me you'll work harder to be a part of this family."

"I promise." Brock agreed and Grace wrapped her arms around her son. "I will, Gammie."

Annie let go of Brock's hand and turned over on her stretcher. "Well then, the spirits can take me." She said contentedly as she closed her eyes and the paramedic put her oxygen mask back on.

"Gammie?" Brock questioned after a few seconds when the older woman didn't stir.

Immediately her eyes flew open and she removed the mask once more. Sitting up, she spoke, "I guess they're not ready for me." She said with a smile as Brock, Grace, and Joe looked on, very confused. "I'm feeling much better." Gammie said to the pilot. "No need to take us to the hospital, take us to the airport!"

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Mom, come on! Faking a heart attack!?" Joe questioned incredulously.

"Really?" Brock scoffed and Grace laughed.

Annie smiled, "Well, it was the only way I could get you two to shut up and get us to the airport!" Gammie could tell that Brock loved Brian, and she was going to do anything she could to reunite them once more.

"Jesus, Gammie, you scared the hell out of me." Brock sighed.

A few moments later, they had arrived at the airport. Brock was crossing his fingers that Brian's plane hadn't departed just yet as he nearly jumped out of the paramedic's plane and onto the tarmac. He knew that Tyler was in charge of the incoming and outgoing flights in the tower, so immediately, he pulled out his phone and dialed the other man's number. Tyler picked up quickly, "Tower, talk to me."

"Tyler!" Brock yelled. "It's me, Brock!"

"Hey dude!"

"I have a little favor I need from you." The older man spoke quickly. "Brian is on that plane taking off and I need to talk to him. Can you stop it?" He eyed the plane in the distance before looking back up to the tower.

"Oh yeah!" Tyler replied. "I heard about your man bailing. That fucking sucks!"

"Tyler! I need you to stop the plane!"

He laughed, "I can't do that."

Brock dropped the phone from his ear and watched as the plane lifted into the air. Gammie, Grace, and Joe watched from the paramedic's plane as it left. "Come on!" Brock yelled frustrated. How in the hell was he going to catch Brian now?

"What's wrong?" Joe asked Annie.

"Brian's on that plane!" Gammie replied, defeated.

"And Brock didn't get to tell him." Grace said.

"Tell him what?" Joe inquired.

"That he loves him!"

"So that Brian could tell him that he loves him too!" Gammie added.

Joe was beyond confused, "Yeah, but how does he-"

"If he didn't love him he wouldn't have left." Grace explained.

He shook his head, "Am I the only one not getting this?"

"Oh, Joe!"

Brock put the phone back up to his ear as his family approached him, "Tyler, Tyler!" He nearly yelled. "Look down!" Brock was right by the tower so there was no way that his friend could miss him.

Tyler obliged and moved so he could see Brock. "Oh! There you are!" He waved. "Sorry man, there was nothing I could do."

At this point Brock was willing to try anything. "Okay, well, is there any way you could give him a message?" At least if the plane was gone, he could still talk to Brian and maybe change his mind without going all the way back to LA first.

"Oh hell yeah, dude! Hold on!" Tyler said, before picking up another phone, presumably one that could contact the plane. "Hey, listen…you have a passenger on that plane, a Brian O'Shea." He spoke to the flight attendant. "And I have a message for him from a Brock Paxton." He then picked up the cell phone where Brock was waiting rather impatiently. "Okay, do you have a message?"

"Yes!"

Meanwhile on the plane, the flight attendant, Scotty, had found Brian and Mr. Calibre. "Excuse me? Mr. O'Shea?" He questioned, causing Brian to look at him. "I just received a message for you from the Lakeside tower."

Mr. Calibre turned to look at Scotty, "Hold on, what's this about?"

Scotty glared at him while putting a hand up, "Is your name Brian O'Shea? I don't think so." He then turned back to Brian. "It's from Brock Paxton. He says that you are one foxy man and he loves your sweet little booty."

Brian gave him an odd look, "I'm sorry? He said what?"

"Hold on one second." Scotty replied, and went back to the front of the plane to pick up the phone. "Let me tell you something," He said to Tyler. "Don't you call here anymore telling me to tell him something and then use that kind of garbage. You do that again and next time I'm on your island, your boy's gonna kick your ass!" In the midst of Scotty telling Tyler off, Tyler had managed to accidentally flip on the speakers in the tower so that Brock and everyone else could hear what Scotty had to say.

"Hold on a second." Tyler sighed.

"Boy, hello?"

"Hold on!" He nearly yelled. He picked up the cell phone to speak to Brock. "You still there?"

"What just happened?" Brock inquired.

"I just paid him a compliment!" Tyler defended. "Whatever you said was kind of lame!"

"Tell him what I said!" Brock shouted.

"Okay, what was it again? I forgot."

Brock sighed, frustrated. "Tyler, write it down." He ordered and saw the man grab a pen and pad up in the tower. "Tell him that three days ago all I wanted to do was design a game, and now all I want is to be with you." He finished proudly.

"Got it." Tyler said before putting down the cell phone and picking up the other phone again. "Hello, sir? Hi yes, I'm sorry about our fight."

Scotty rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry too, I guess. But get on with it! What is it?" He asked.

"Okay, this is the one you _have_ to get to Brian, because Brock has it bad for him. Three days ago, all I wanted was to be a-" Tyler began to speak, but the phone had cut out horribly to the point where Scotty could no longer hear him.

"Hello?" He asked.

Tyler picked up the cell phone again, "I don't think they can hear me, man."

Brock shook his head. "Thanks anyway, Tyler." He said before hanging up the phone.

"I'm sorry, son." Joe put his arm around Brock. "I didn't know how you felt about him."

"Honey, it's going to be okay." Grace soothed. Brock wasn't so sure.

When Brian finally arrived back to Los Angeles, aside from being highly confused from the plane ride, he spent the majority of his time packing up his office and things that he had in the Matis Games building. He didn't miss the way the people peered into his office to see if he was really leaving. After all, Brian wasn't stupid, and he knew that he wasn't the nicest boss in the world. Employees at the company were glad to see him go. Nobody helped him with the boxes, nobody told him goodbye, and at this point in time, he desperately wanted Brock by his side.

"Marcel!" He called out, finding the younger man in the office and handing him a box. "Could you please have all of the boxes in my office sent to this address." He gave him a slip of paper. "Can you do that?"

Marcel nodded, "I can do that." However, something behind the both of them caught his eye. "Mr. O'Shea…" He trailed off.

"Yes, what?" Brian asked, and Marcel just gestured behind them. The Irishman turned around, and was highly taken aback when he saw Brock walking into the office. The employees in the office were stunned as well, and they all turned to look as Brock made his way toward his boss.

"Hey." Brock said simply, short of breath.

"Brock?" Brian inquired. "Why are you panting?"

"Because I've been running."

"From Utah?" Brian asked.

Brock shook his head as he finally approached Brian. "I need to talk to you." He said simply, his dark eyes showing nothing but softness for the other man.

"I don't have time to talk…I need to catch a flight to Ireland." He was trying so hard not to lose his cool, especially not in front of the whole office. But god, he had missed Brock, and he wanted nothing more than to just be enveloped in his arms.

"Brian,"

But he had turned back to Marcel, "I want the boxes shipped as quickly as possible, the larger ones more so. Make sure everything is wrapped and marked-"

"Brian, stop talking!" Brock forcefully yelled, causing Brian and everyone else in the office to jump. That was when Marcel walked away with the box in hand, and Brian turned back around to face his former fiancé. "I need to say something, and it will only take a second." His voice was barely above a whisper now.

"Fine, what?"

"Three days ago, I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a car or poisoned." He began.

"Oh that's nice." Brian said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I told you to stop talking." Brock retorted, causing the Irishman to roll his eyes. "Then we had our little adventure in Utah, and things started to change. Things changed when we kissed, and when you told me about your tattoo; even when you checked me out when we were naked."

Brian's eyes began to water before he scoffed, and there were some remarks from the employees in the office. "Yeah, well, I didn't see anything." He attempted to defend.

Brock kept going, "Yeah, you did. But I didn't realize any of this until I was standing alone in a barn, husbandless." He paused for a moment. "Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it dawned on me that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country." At this, Brian couldn't help but to make eye contact with Brock. "So Brian, marry me. Because I'd like to date you." Brock finished.

Brian's blue eyes were full of tears, and he was struggling to shake his head no. "Trust me, you don't really want to be with me."

"Yes, I do." Brock replied, without missing a beat.

He shook his head once more. "See, the thing is, there's a reason why I've been alone all this time. I'm comfortable that way, and I think it would just be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left." Brian said.

"You're right." Brock answered, taking a step closer to the slightly taller man. "That would be a lot easier."

"I'm scared." Brian whispered after a few seconds, the tears threatening to fall.

"Me too." Brock said, before pulling the other man into his arms for a much anticipated kiss. And this time it was real; every single thing about it, even the employees cheering in the background.

They pulled away, if only for a moment, foreheads and noses still touching. "Aren't you supposed to get down on one knee or something?" Brian asked, his breath fanning across Brock's face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Brock retorted, before their lips met again and again.

"Yeah! Show him who's boss, Brock!" Marcel yelled from wherever he was in the office, causing the two to smile before kissing each other once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Lui Calibre was not a very patient man, but he considered himself very good at his job. His record for catching fraudulent marriages was the best in the state, and he prided himself on that particular statistic. So, when the latest couple he had exposed walked into his office, the day after one of the men was already supposed to be on a flight back to Ireland, he was annoyed that his time was about to be wasted further. "So, you guys are engaged. For real this time." He said to the couple. "Did I get that right?"

"Yes." They answered simultaneously.

Lui pulled his handy folder in front of him. "Are you sure you want to do this? Because one wrong answer, and I will take you down."

They looked at each other then, both Brian and Brock with matching looks of alarm and confusion. Lui was going to nail them. "Let's do this." He said in his best squeaker voice. "Mr. O'Shea, if you could step out please. I am going to start with your _fiance_."

He watched as Brian squeezed Brock's shoulder comfortingly, before leaving the office. "Okay Mr. Paxton," Lui started. "When did the two of you begin to date?"

"Last week." Brock told him.

"Is that going well?"

"So far it's great."

"Was it love at first sight?" Lui asked as he took notes.

There was a brief pause, before Brock said, "No."

"What side of the bed does Brian sleep on?"

"He sleeps on the left."

Lui was trying his damndest to trip the man up. "And what side of the bed do you sleep on?" Brock's face morphed into one of pure bewilderment, as he narrowed his eyes and spread his hands. He didn't answer however, and Lui considered it a win. "What is Brian's favorite color?" He asked next.

"Blue."

Damn. "What's his favorite color when he's not at home?"

Brock stared at him for a full ten seconds, before answering, "I don't know."

He asked a few more questions before ending the interview. "Okay, well I think that is all for now, Mr. Paxton. Please tell Mr. O'Shea to come in after you." Lui dismissed him quickly, hoping that with Brian, he could get the ammunition he needed to send him back to Ireland. Brian sat in front of him, his legs crossed and his hands folded neatly on his knees. Lui began with the same questions he had asked Brock, and to his dismay, their answers matched. "What is Brock's favorite color?"

"I'm sorry?" Brian asked.

"He knew your favorite color." Lui responded with a smirk.

"Blue?"

"No."

"Red?"

"Nope."

"Is it white?"

"Wrong!" Lui shouted in glee. "It's green. Moving on." He took a note, before leaning back in. "Are you a good driver?"

Brian scoffed. "I'm an excellent driver."

Lui thought back to earlier, as he had asked Brock the same question about his fiancé, and the answer had been a long pantomime about a crashing car and dying people. Things were beginning to look in his favor. "What deodorant does Brock wear?"

Brian answered quickly, but not exactly confidently. "Men's Speed Stick."

"What flavor? Alpine, musk…"

"Is that seriously a question on your form?" Brian tried to peer into the folder and Lui pulled it closer to himself.

"I think it's time to have you both in here, before bringing in your character witnesses."

"Uh...okay." Brian gestured to Brock through the window, and the other man walked in, taking up his seat and grabbing Brian's hand.

"What are some of the nicknames you have for each other." Lui asked, crossing his hands in front of him.

"I call him Pumpkin, Daisy, Bird...Bri mainly." Brock said.

"I call him Brocky a lot. Or Puppy, Monkey...sometimes I call him Brick, but that's because autocorrect doesn't particularly like his name." Brian said seriously.

"Do you fart in front of each other?"

"I have never, nor will I ever fart in front of Brock." Brian stated firmly.

Brock was silent for a moment, before quietly going, "He farts in his sleep."

"I do not!"

"You do! I've never mentioned it before but I think it's kind of cute."

"Do you really?"

"Gentlemen!" Lui interrupted quickly. It was quickly spiraling out of his control and he was starting to lose faith that this would be a case that he would triumph. "Let's stay on track here. What are your positions in the relationship?"

"When you say positions…" Brian trailed off.

"Top or bottom?" Lui asked boldly.

"You're asking us who tops?" Brock asked incredulously.

"You took an oath when you entered this office."

"I did not take an oath! Did you take an oath?" He asked Brian, who shook his head. "We did not take any oaths."

"Well, Mae should have done that; she must have forgotten…" Lui said.

"Who's Mae?"

"She's the woman behind you. Don't turn around!" He added quickly when both men turned their heads. "What's Brock's favorite sport's team?"

Brian threw his hands up. "I don't understand! What relevance does any of this have to my relationship with Brock? Why do you need to know if I'm aware that he prefers Coke over Pepsi, or if we fart around each other? It doesn't have anything do with anything!"

"Mr. O'Shea, you're getting excited." Lui said.

"Of course I am! This is stupid." Brian groaned in frustration.

"Who are you engaged to?"

"Are you...I am engaged to Brock Paxton." Brian answered him, obviously annoyed.

"And Mr. Paxton? Who are you engaged to?"

Brock looked like he was ready to jump over the desk, but Lui wasn't worried. He was a federal employee after all. "I am engaged to Brian O'Shea."

"And on your wedding day, who will be standing next to you?"

"I am going to marry Brian O'Shea!" Brock said, getting a little loud. "Is this a game show right now? Are we being Punk'd?"

"I think I have everything I need from you, gentlemen." Lui told them. "I'll be speaking to your family and friends now." He gestured for them to leave the room and the two did so, going back out to the waiting area. After that, Lui spoke with Joe and Grace, as well as Gammie and the dog Nogla, and he was sure that it was safe to say that they didn't offer anything of vital importance. They just provided a more solid headache on his part. Once they were done, he only had two more people to question: Evan and Jonathan. If he couldn't find a flaw here, he would have no choice but to give Brian and Brock their marriage certificate, and Brian would get to stay in America. Lui promised himself he would try his hardest before Evan and Jon walked into the room. "You two are friends of the couple, correct?" He greeted them as soon as they sat down.

"Si." Jonathan replied with a heavy spanish accent.

"Alright, Jonathan, what can you tell me about Brian and Brock?" He first asked.

Jonathan merely shrugged, "Are they soulmates? Eh…will they kill each other? Probably not." He had no intention of taking this seriously; he knew Lui's type, and he knew the other man was just trying to mess with all of them for the sake of his own personal pleasure. Evan knew this as well, which was why he was letting Jonathan have all the fun. After all, he was content with not answering any questions. "In my mind, I see Brian with…someone like me, perhaps."

Lui proceeded to write down everything the other man was saying before he asked the next question. "Do you think Brian is a good dancer?"

Jonathan nodded, "You can tell by the way a man drinks a soda pop that he is a good dancer."

"Uh huh…" Lui trailed off. "How is…how is the soda pop relevant to the dancing?"

In that moment, Jon looked taken aback. "I don't understand."

"Okay…and how do you spell Jonathan?" Lui inquired, attempting to trip the other man up. He wasn't sure if Jonathan was only screwing around, or if the man was actually an illegal citizen. Jonathan began to spell his name using the spanish alphabet, and Lui let out a deep sigh. "Can you do that again in English, please?"

"No."

At this point, Lui was asking questions that had nothing to do with the relationship of Brian and Brock; he was mostly very frustrated that the two were actually going to slip past him and get married. If he was being honest with himself, the couple seemed to be legitimate this time, and the family and friends were sticking up for them. So, in an attempt to maybe get one tic on his board, he continued to mess with Jonathan. Little did he know, Jonathan didn't mind one bit. "Which of the following numbers is not a prime?"

Jonathan pretended to look deep in thought before answering quickly, "Uh…seventeen!"

"Let me say the list first, please." Mr. Calibre replied, unamused. "Are you a citizen of this country, Jonathan?"

"Are you?"

"I asked you first."

Jonathan laughed nervously before Evan finally decided to speak up, "I really hope you didn't take anything he said seriously." He got out before bursting into laughter. He was truly surprised that he was able to keep it in for as long as he had.

"What?" Lui asked.

Evan shook his head, "Brian and Brock are perfect for each other, simple. Now please, let them get married." And with that declaration, it seemed as if Lui had no other choice but to give the new couple their official papers needed for marriage. He wasn't happy about it, but there was no legal reason to keep them from it.

The couple met everyone outside of the building once they received their notarized and official license. Grace hugged both of them tightly, as did Gammie. Grace clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh, this is so wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!"

Brock pulled Brian close to his side. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks to all of you guys. You really helped us out in there."

"Those questions were ridiculous." Evan said. "Jonathan was pretending to be Mexican the entire time. The guy thought he was an illegal."

"He had no grounds to deny either of you." Grace told them. "You're perfect for one another."

"Can we take you all to dinner?" Brian asked his new family. He hadn't had a family for a long while, and he was excited to be able to make up for lost time; especially with one that was so completely amazing.

"Oh, Brian, you don't need to do that." Gammie told him.

"We want to." Brian assured her. "It's the least we can do."

"Free food, Mrs. P. Let the man do it." Jonathan elbowed Brian lightly with a teasing smile.

Evan just shook his head. "You are an idiot."

They all decided on a nice Italian place in downtown Los Angeles and spent the evening laughing and chatting over a few bottles of wine. Evan and Jonathan told Brian embarrassing stories about Brock, while Brock's parents were regaling the table with their own love affair. Annie alternated between making inappropriate comments about future potential great-grandchildren, and spiritual chants about the wonders of the universe for bringing the two men together. She was cut off at one point, after asking the waiter if they had any peyote. When the couple arrived back at Brian's apartment later that night, after dropping the family off at their hotel, they both breathed a sigh of relief. "That was...quite an adventure." Brian said as he placed the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Hey, you're signing up for this. Remember that." Brock pointed out. "They're your family now too."

"I know, and I'm certainly not complaining," Brian replied with a nod. "I'm just glad we're alone now." He moved from the fridge to wrap the other man in his arms. They hadn't really gotten the chance to be intimate with each other since everything had happened so quickly. But now, alone in the apartment, Brian was thankful for the solitude.

"It's been a long day," Brock agreed.

"Let's get ready for bed." The Irishman practically read the older man's thoughts as they pulled away from each other.

The apartment fell into quiet as the two made their separate ways to bathrooms and closets to change clothes and brush teeth, each of them having their own routine before sleep. A few moments later they met in the big bed, Brian on the left and Brock on the right, just like the previous night, and just like they had told Mr. Calibre. They fit into each other's arms rightfully so, and for a moment, Brock had to wonder if Gammie was right about the universe bringing them together. He smiled and shook his head at the thought before kissing Brian's forehead. "Goodnight, Bri."

"Brock?" Brian inquired.

"Hm?" He hummed in response.

"I know you haven't mentioned it…but does it bother you that we haven't...you know?" He could feel the tips of his ears becoming hot as he remembered Mr. Calibre's rather personal question from earlier in the day. Their relationship had been anything but normal, and Brian wanted to know where Brock stood on that particular topic.

But at the question, Brock had to chuckle, "No, it doesn't bother me. Technically we've only been dating for a week, and I don't know about you, but that's a little fast for me." He said with a laugh, which caused Brian to let out one as well. "Why?"

Brian shrugged and tried to be nonchalant even though it had been bugging him, "I was just thinking about all those questions…and it would really mean a lot to me if we waited to do that until after the wedding." He looked at Brock through his lashes, hoping the feeling of embarrassment would dissipate soon.

"Of course we can wait, Brian. There's no rush at all." He answered, and Brian was relieved, to say the very least. "We don't even have to get married right away if you don't want to. We have the rest of our lives to be together."

Brian turned so that he was looking at him. "It is a little overwhelming, isn't it?" He laughed. "But I think it fits with us. I bet Gammie is so excited to plan an actual wedding this time."

"We'll never hear the end of it, I promise you." Brock replied, smiling.

"Do you ever think about it?" Brian asked suddenly. "Being with someone for the rest of your life? Growing old with them? I never did. I never thought that I would find somebody who would even _want_ to spend that much time with me."

"Sometimes…" Brock responded. "Even more now. It's kind of easy to picture. The two of us, in our eighties living somewhere in the suburbs. You yelling at kids to get off of our lawn and me making you the same coffee that I've been giving you for fifty years. Both of us still playing video games. You're going to be the grumpiest old man." He teased.

"I will not!" Brian said, laughing. "You're going to be fat and bald."

"I bet that you'll be bald too."

"Take that back!" Brian's hands flew to the top of his hair, horrified at the mere thought. Brock just laughed, before taking his hands and kissing them softly.

"We'll both be bald, grumpy, old men. But we'll be together." He told him.

"Yeah?" Brian hated how insecure he sounded, but he felt comfortable enough with Brock to be able to lay his fears on the table.

"I promise." Brock assured him. "The rest of our lives, okay?"

"The rest of our lives." Brian repeated, giving Brock a bright smile.

"Let's get to bed. We have to take everyone to the airport in the morning." Brock said, squeezing Brian's hands before rolling over. "Goodnight, Bri."

"Goodnight, Brocky."

But Brock was barely asleep when Brian softly called his name.

"Brocky? You asleep yet?"

"I was. What's wrong?"

There was a slight pause. "I just want you to know that I'm still going to promote you."

Brock turned towards the other man, opening his eyes to stare at his fiancé. "What?"

"The promotion to developer...I'm still going to give it to you." Brian said.

"Bri...that's not necessary…"

"No, it is." Brian nodded his head. "You're amazingly talented and you deserve it more than anyone else in that company. It's not because of...well, everything. It's because you will be wonderful at it. I'm sorry that I kept you from it for so long. Or that I've never told you that before."

Brock kissed him. "Thank you. You don't have to but...thanks."

"I'm pretty sure I'd do anything for you at this point, Brocky." Brian said. "Which, I won't lie, scares me a little bit. But I think you're worth it."

Brock had never heard Brian be so open with him, and he reveled in the feelings that he had for the man lying next to him. "I feel the same way, Brian. C'mon, sleep now. Long day tomorrow." Brock didn't turn over this time, instead opting to pull Brian into his arms, with his chin resting on the top of Brian's head. They fell asleep like that, wrapped around the other and knowing that they were in for a wonderful ride.


	10. Chapter 10

1 Year Later

"Has anyone seen Brian?" Brock walked through his childhood home, weaving his way through the throngs of people preparing for the next day's festivities. His father was eating a bowl of cereal at the table, dutifully ignoring the chaos around him. "Dad?"

"Last I heard, he was terrorizing the caterers." Joe said, not looking up from the newspaper in front of him.

"Oh no." Brock turned quickly on his heel and headed outside. Sure enough, Brian was in a heated discussion with the woman in charge of food for the wedding.

"There will absolutely not be anything even resembling coconut in this wedding." Brian was saying. "And Brock cannot stand…"

"Brian," Brock said quickly as he approached. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hello, darling. I'm just making sure she knows what can and cannot be served." Brian smiled brightly at his fiancé.

"Brian, the menu has been set for a month now. She knows everything." Brock put his arm around the other man's waist and sent an apologetic glance to the caterer. When Brock had proposed for the second time, he had no idea that his future husband would be a bridezilla. "Let's leave these guys to work, yeah?"

"But, Brocky…"

Brock steered Brian away. "Mom and Gammie have this covered. If they can plan a wedding in a day, they can certainly handle planning one in a month."

"I know they have it completely under control." Brian told him. "I just…"

"Need to have control too. I know." Brock laughed quietly.

"Have you tried on your suit?" Brian asked him.

"Gammie is already tailoring it."

"And what about the officiant? Is Jonathan still willing to marry us?"

Brock pulled him to a stop and turned to him. "Brian, everything's being taken care of. The only thing you and I need to do, is think about the two of us spending the rest of our lives together. Can you do that?"

Brian smiled sheepishly. "I think I can manage that."

"Good. I love you." Brock kissed him softly.

"I love you too, Brocky," Brian grabbed his hand and began to walk again. "So, since I can't talk about the wedding, can we talk about the game proposal you sent through to my desk?"

"No. No wedding, no work...just relax." Brock rolled his eyes. "I know that's a hard concept for you."

"I know one way to relax." Brian said coyly. Even though they hadn't completed that particular activity, the two had found creative alternatives.

"None of that!" Gammie shouted from behind them, scaring both men horribly.

Brock held his chest as he turned to face his grandmother. "Gammie!"

"There will be no baby making until _after_ the wedding. In fact, it's almost time for the two of you to separate." Gammie told them.

Brian checked his watch. "But it's only 8:30."

"And you have to be up early in the morning! You're getting married tomorrow!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "Brock, dear, I need you to try on your suit just one more time. So, say goodnight to your groom-to-be, and come come."

"Alright, Gammie. I'll be right there." Brock watched as she walked off. "She's a menace."

"She's wonderful." Brian amended. "And you know she's not going to leave us alone until you go with her."

Brock looked at his groom. "I know. So, tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow. I'll be the guy in the old suit." Brian teased.

"Hey, watch it. My great-grandfather wore that suit." Brock kissed him through his smile. "Goodnight, Bri. Love you."

"I love you too, Brock. Now go, before she comes back." Brian pushed him lightly in the direction that Gammie had disappeared.

Brock obliged to her request, and tried the suit on one last time before the big day. It fit him perfectly, as Annie's tailoring skills were amazing, and he couldn't believe that in the morning he would be getting married, for real this time. A smile graced his lips as he thought about the man he'd be marrying, _his_ Brian. This past year had been one of the best of his life, and it was all thanks to his future husband. They were in the process of buying a house in LA, selling their apartments, and Brock was managing production for his very own game with Brian supporting his every decision. To say life was good, was an understatement.

"So, what do you think?" Gammie inquired, pulling her grandson out of his thoughts.

Brock gave the older woman a kiss on the cheek, "It's perfect Gammie, as usual. And Brian's is fine too?"

She nodded, "His was still tailored from the first wedding." She chuckled. "And if he pulls that crap tomorrow, let's just say that he's not going to make it out of the barn."

At that, Brock had to laugh. "Oh, I'd kill him myself." He began taking the suit off, careful not to mess anything up. "I think I'm going to head to bed now Gammie. Thank you, for everything."

"Goodnight, Brocky. Let me know if you need anything else." She replied before exiting the room that Brock would be sleeping in for the night. He was grateful he didn't get stuck on the couch again; there were plenty of spare bedrooms in the giant house and though they had many guests, it was his wedding after all. With that, he put on pajamas and crawled into bed, wondering if Brian had fallen asleep yet. God, they hadn't slept without each other this whole year they'd been together. However, Brock knew that they both couldn't wait to finally be married to one another.

When morning finally came in Utah, the two were up bright and early as the sun rose, taking showers, fixing their hair, and doing any other last minute preparations. Annie and Grace ran around the house making sure that everything was perfect for when it was time for the wedding to start. The barn was decorated beautifully, even more so than before, and when Brock's friends and other family began to arrive, Brian started to get nervous.

Surely they would remember him from the last wedding, right? He was a bit worried as to what they would think, but he quickly shook it off, knowing that Brock would be by his side no matter what. As he finished gelling his hair, Gammie peeked her head in the door. "All ready?" She asked.

"Just about," Brian exhaled, nerves propelling through just about every inch in his body.

"Oh, Brian," Gammie gushed as she walked into the room. "You look so handsome."

He couldn't help but to grin, "Thanks, Gammie…I'm really nervous. Is Brock okay?"

"He's about the same as you," She answered with a smile. "It's okay to be nervous. In fact, I'd be worried if you weren't. It means you love him."

"If you say so." Brian laughed as he picked up a towel to wipe the sweat off his hands. "Is it time?" He asked, before Gammie nodded. This was it; it was time to marry Brock. The weather was perfect as he and Annie linked arms and made their way to the barn. Everyone else was already there, seated and waiting for everything to start. And Brock? Well, he was already at the end of the barn with Jonathan, anticipating Brian and Gammie's presence as they would walk down the aisle. God, he couldn't wait any longer.

Gammie yanked his arm, hard enough for Brian to stop his fast trek down the aisle. "Don't look desperate, sweetheart."

Brock had a huge grin on his face as he watched the two argue in the middle of their family. This was his life now. Brian looked immaculate in his great-grandfather's suit, and Brock was blown away by how handsome his almost-husband was. The fact that he was about to spend the rest of his life with him- waking up next to Brian, eating meals together, loving and living peacefully (well as peacefully as they could with a neurotic Brian O'Shea)- was truly a dream come true.

Finally, Brian reached the altar, and Gammie patted his hand as he bent down to receive a kiss from the older woman.

Brock held his hand out, and Brian took it, standing to face the other man in front of Jonathan.

"Second time's a charm, as I always say." Jonathan started with a grin, and there were a few uncomfortable laughs from the guests. Evan visibly covered his face in the crowd with a quiet groan. "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here again today to witness the marriage of Brock Paxton and Brian O'Shea. I have spent enough time with both of these men to know that they are truly in love. Their love is so strong, so pure, that after the fiasco last year, they still decided to unite their bond in holy matrimony."

"Jonathan…"

"Sorry," But they could all tell that he was anything but. "On a more serious note, I know that Brock and Brian are going to be together for a very long time. They make each other laugh, they compliment each other, and most importantly, they are able to move past any arguments without interfering with their relationship. Their flaws are acknowledged and loved. Despite all odds, they stayed together and thrived. Theirs is a relationship that we should all aspire to accomplish in our short lives, and they are a model of pure love. I am honored to be standing here today, to bind my two friends in the truest and most physical form of love. Have you both prepared your vows?"

Brian wasn't sure if he was going to make it through either of their vows when he was already so close to tears from Jonathan's words. Brock didn't look like he was faring much better, but nodded anyway.

"Brian," Brock took both of his fiancé's hands into his own. "I never imagined that I could love you as much as I do. There were times, before we got together, where I imagined a different way to kill you each day. Now, there are still those times, but they are also times that are filled with laughs, and teasing, and when all I want is to hold you as we watch whatever stupid Terminator movie you decide to put on. We fight, but we always apologize as soon as one of us realizes how stubborn we were being. I can imagine growing old with you, having kids, throwing food at you across the table even when I'm graying and you're bald." Brian slapped him lightly, tears already falling down his face. "I love you, so much, that I can't imagine my life without you in it. I can't wait to be your husband."

Brian had to compose himself briefly before he was even able to speak. Even then, his voice came out a little squeaky at first, before growing stronger with each passing word. "Brock, you infuriate me. But you bring so much color to my life in the process. I never thought that I would find anyone who loved me so purely, who was willing to give me a family to love with them. I have a family with you, and with every person who is sitting behind us. That is something I never thought I would be able to have again. Even after all of the horrible ways I tortured you when I was your boss, you never gave up on me. Still now, you aren't giving up on me. After fights, after a long day of work, I can always rely on you to be there for me, waiting with open arms. I love you so completely, and with all of myself, that sometimes it scares me. But then, you bring me my favorite coffee, or you hold me so closely, that those fears instantly vanish. Because, even though our personalities may conflict, I've never been as happy than when I'm with you."

Once both men were finally finished with their vows, even Jonathan had to wipe away a few stray tears that had managed to escape. After composing himself, he began to speak again, "Well, that was beautiful. Do you have the rings?" He inquired, gesturing to the couple, who nodded again and pulled the wedding bands out from wherever pocket they were being stored. "Brock, do you welcome Brian as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, while you create your future together?"

"I do." Brock answered without missing a beat as he slipped the ring onto his husband-to-be's finger.

"And Brian, do you welcome Brock as your husband, offering him your love and encouragement, your trust and respect, while you create your future together?" Jonathan asked once more.

Brian grinned, "I do." He said as he reciprocated, and slid Brock's ring on as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I present to you the newly wedded couple. You may kiss your man!" Jonathan finished enthusiastically, and Brian and Brock didn't hesitate at all before their lips met, while everyone cheered for them, Gammie easily being the loudest. They were finally married, and it still didn't feel real.

When they finally separated, neither of them could hide the huge smiles adorning their faces. Pictures were taken and celebratory rice was thrown as the new couple made their way back down the aisle, getting congratulated from their family and friends. Next would be the reception, and the two men were sure that Annie and Grace had went all out for that as well.

It started out with dinner, the food being done just how Brian had wanted it, and once everybody had eaten, Brock and Brian took place in the traditional first dance. The Irishman led, while Brock attempted to follow along, praying that he wouldn't step on his husband's feet; nonetheless, it was nice to be in each other's arms after what seemed to be the most nerve wracking morning of their lives. After their dance was over, family and friends took over the dance floor, causing the real party to begin.

Brock could only shake his head and laugh as he looked over to see Gammie and Tyler practically grinding on each other, knowing that Gammie had already had iway/i too much to drink. In another part of the room, Evan was trying to get Jonathan to put his shirt back on as he dragged him off of the dance floor, while Joe and Grace slow danced contentedly in the corner.

It wasn't until Brian threw his arm around Brock that he was brought away from his thoughts. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Brock laughed but nodded. "Did you see Gammie? She's crazy."

"I think the really crazy one was Tyler, to be honest." Brian said. "Did Jonathan start stripping?"

"He did. Evan was on top of it."

"I'm sure he was." Brian wiggled his eyebrows.

"You are a lunatic. Come on, let's see what they did to the boat." The couple said their goodbyes, amidst the suggestive stares and not-so-subtle giggles. When they did finally make it out to the dock, both men stared in horror at the sight of their transportation.

iJust Married/i was written on the front window pane, and blue and white streamers were flying through the air from where they were tied on the railings. Balloons adorned the seats,iHusband 1'/i and iHusband 2/i respectively written on each. To make matters worse, there was rice covering the floor, which was the biggest safety hazard on a boat that was about to carry a man who couldn't swim to save his life.

"Don't you love it?" Brock and Brian both jumped at the sound of Tyler's voice. "Jon and I spent all afternoon working on it."

"It's...uh...something all right." Brian said as nicely as he could manage.

"And where exactly was Evan during all of this?" Brock asked. He grew up with these guys, and he knew that he and Evan were typically the voices of reason when it came to the destructive tornadoes that were Jonathan and Tyler.

"Sitting on the dock and drinking, the lazy fuck nugget. Didn't lift his finger to help once." Tyler said. "Well, enjoy the honeymoon! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"That's not a long list, Tyler!" Brock called to his retreating back. Tyler just waved as he walked towards the house.

"This is a monstrosity." Brian said. Brock helped him into the boat, making sure that neither of them slipped on the rice.

"Jon and Tyler will be the ones to clean it." Brock told him. "Actually, I may make Evan do it for not stopping them."


	11. Chapter 11

They were staying the night at the hotel in Lakeside. It was small, but it was nice and they were ensured privacy. Brian was buzzing with a nervous anticipation for the rest of the evening's festivities. He'd been thinking about it for a long while, and was excited to finally see what he had been missing. Brock on the other hand, was having a mild panic attack about what lay ahead. He was not a virgin, nor had he ever been with one. He was afraid that he was going to hurt Brian by not being careful enough. But he was confident in the lengths that he had taken to make sure that this night would be a memorable one for the other man.

They checked in easily enough, the receptionist already expecting them. The hotel wasn't large, and the couple was staying in the one suite that the place offered. They stood awkwardly outside of the room, Brock twirling the key card in his hand. "Is this the part where I carry you over the threshold?" Brian asked teasingly.

"You carry me?" Brock scoffed. "I'm the one who should carry you over it."

"What? Don't think I could do it?" Brian crossed his arms.

"I think that you like a good challenge and will end up hurting yourself in the process if you do." Brock retorted. Finally, Brock hitched up the overnight bag further onto his shoulder, and unlocked the door. Brian cried out in indignation as his legs were swept out from under him, Brock's other arm cradling his back as he stepped into the room.

"You didn't even give me a chance." Brian pouted as Brock let him down gently. Brock merely kissed the look off of his husband's face and led him further into the suite. There was a large bed on one side of the room, one that Brian had to resist the childish urge to jump on. To the other side, there was a small kitchenette and dining area, as well as a cozy loveseat set in front of a large, mounted TV. A set of french doors led to a balcony, which even from his spot by the door, Brian could tell held an amazing view of the lake. "This is beautiful." Brian said as he took a look around.

"It is. Best room in the hotel." Brock muttered, removing his jacket and watching as Brian began to remove his own. He wasn't sure why, but suddenly the air was thick with tension. He didn't know how to start this, and it was affecting him.

Brian took his time to undo the cufflinks that Gammie had given him the last time, and he gingerly placed them on the bedside table. "Brocky, can you get the box for these out of the bag please?"

Brock began unpacking their bag, looking for the box, before snorting unattractively. He straightened up, holding the baby making blanket in his hands. "Gammie left us a present."

Brian closed his eyes and took a deep shuddering breath. "That woman does not understand human anatomy apparently."

"Either that, or she _really_ wants great-grandchildren." Brock threw it towards the couch before laughing. Brian was quick to join in, and within seconds, the tension was gone.

He handed Brian the box, and placed his hands on the other man's hips. "I love you."

Brian's smile was fond, and he stayed in Brock's arms as he placed the cufflinks inside. "I love you too."

"You're sure right? That you want to do this?"

Brian kissed him, his hands cupping Brock's face. "I've been waiting to do this since the first time I saw you naked."

Brock laughed, his head going to rest on Brian's shoulder. "That's not fair."

"Why do you think I bared my soul to you that night?" Brian ran a comforting hand down Brock's arm. "I may not know exactly what I'm doing, Brocky, but I want nothing more to make love to you." Brock choked on his tongue, raising his head to meet Brian's eyes. He leaned in for the kiss, taking his time. They had kissed countless times before, but for both of them, this felt entirely different. Brian began to back Brock up towards the bed, their mouths never stopping the exploration of the other. Brock sat, his legs spread, as he pulled Brian closer to him. "Let me take care of you." Brian whispered against his lips.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Brian placed one more kiss to his lips before dropping to his knees. "You've been taking care of me for the past four years. The least I can do is return the favor." He smirked mischievously, his hands fluttering down Brock's torso and coming to a rest at the button on his pants. Brian could see that Brock was straining against the fabric. "Looks a little uncomfortable; let me help you." Despite his nervousness for what was about to happen, Brian felt like he had never been more ready for something in his entire life. He refused to be the blushing virgin.

Brock groaned quietly as Brian unsnapped his trousers, pulling the zipper down tantalizingly slow. "You're going to kill me."

"Hopefully not. We have the rest of our lives for me to annoy you to death." Brian quipped. Brock lifted his hips enough for Brian to pull his pants and briefs completely off. Brian felt the first wave of insecurity wash over him as he stared at Brock's penis. It wasn't the first time that he'd seen it, but it was the first time he'd been able to study it. It wasn't long, maybe six inches, but what he lacked in length was made up for in girth. Brian experimentally closed his hand around it, squeezing gently a few times and marveling at the noise that was escaping Brock's mouth.

This was good, this was easy; Brian moved his hand up and down, his thumb sweeping across the head every other turn. Brock had spread his legs even wider as he leaned back on his hands, his chin pointed to the ceiling.

Brian was as ready as he was ever going to be, and laughed as Brock nearly leapt off of the bed as he licked the head.

"Oh!"

Brian kept going, licking long stripes up and down his member, before taking the tip into his mouth and sucking hard. Brock moaned loudly, his eyes shutting without his consent. Brian continued on that way for a few minutes, his head bobbing up and down the length. He gagged when he went down too far, and quickly removed his head to cough. "Sorry," He said, his eyes watering.

Brock sat up, his breath uneven. "There is nothing to apologize for, trust me." He beckoned for Brian, and the younger man stood in order to situate himself on Brock's lap. "You're wearing too many clothes." He took his time unbuttoning his husband's button down, before sliding it gracefully off of his arms. The undershirt was quickly removed too, and Brock leaned forward to nip and suck at Brian's neck.

"Your shirt is still on." Brian whined, but before Brock could respond, Brian had pulled the shirt apart with a force that Brock didn't know the other man possessed. Buttons flew everywhere, and Brian looked exceptionally proud of himself.

"Impatient, are we?" Brock asked.

"For you? Always."

Brock went back to Brian's neck, only pausing when his tank top was being lifted over his head. He was completely naked, and realized much too late that Brian had yet to get rid of his pants. He gripped his hips, before expertly flipping them so that he was laying on top of his husband. Brian chuckled, but it quickly turned into a groan of disappointment as Brock removed himself. "Don't worry," Brock assured him. He made quick work of Brian's pants and underwear, gazing in wonder at the manhood in front of him. While Brock was thick, Brian was long; easily a good seven and a half inches.

Brian swatted his hand away as he went to grasp it, and he glared at him. "You can touch and I can't?" Brock asked him.

"If you touch me, there's no guarantee that I will be lasting very long." Brian clarified. "When I come, I want it to be with you inside of me."

Brock blushed deeply, but went to kiss Brian. Who knew that his husband would be a mouthy virgin? "Are you sure you want to bottom for your first time? I don't mind…"

"Brock," Brian looked at him sternly. "I want you to make love to me."

"I think I can manage that." Brock said, his voice heavy. Much to Brian's chagrin, Brock got off the bed clumsily, and walked to the bag. Brian immediately missed the warm presence of his husband and begged for him to hurry. He felt drunk on Brock; his head was spinning and he wasn't sure if his lungs were functioning properly. He never wanted this feeling to end. Brock was back in an instant, and Brian immediately felt enveloped by the weight of his body. "Brian, I need you to tell me if I'm hurting you." Brock said, searching his eyes. "You have to tell me if you need me to stop. I will, no questions asked."

"You won't hurt me, Brocky." Brian assured him. "I trust you."

"It's...it's not going to be pleasant at first. It may hurt a little, but you'll just feel a lot of pressure. I'll go slow, I promise." Brock kissed him. He pulled a pillow from the bed and placed it under the small of Brian's back. He then made to kneel in between Brian's legs, lifting one so it was bent at the knee and settled it gently on his own shoulder. Grabbing the supplies that he had retrieved, Brock coated his fingers with a thick layer of lube.

He kissed the inside of Brian's knee, before circling his finger around Brian's hole. "You need to relax for me. It will hurt if you don't."

Brian gasped as the cold finger began to enter him, but he did as he was told and released the tension in his body. Pain quickly turned into pleasure as Brock took care of him, adding more fingers when he thought the man was ready and curling them to press against his prostate. Brian nearly jumped out from under him with a strangled cry, and Brock chuckled deeply.

Brock was teasing Brian, moving his fingers in and out slowly, drawing out the experience and making sure that Brian was properly prepared. He reveled in the tiny noises from Brian; the way his fists were white where they were gripping the bedsheets, the way a small band of sweat was forming above his brow. He had never been more beautiful than in that moment, and Brock was in awe.

"Brocky...please." Brian begged. "I want to feel you."

Brock complied, removing his fingers gently and laughing as Brian cried pitifully at the loss. "Just a few more seconds, baby." He lathered his member with lube, before looking at Brian curiously. "It's easier if the first time is from behind." He said awkwardly.

Brian shook his head. "I want to see you."

Brock surged forward, catching Brian's lips in a scathing kiss. It was effective, because Brian was distracted enough that he didn't even realize Brock had lined himself up and started pushing, until the head of his penis was fully inside of him. It wasn't painful- Brock having efficiently prepared him- but it wasn't a necessarily comfortable feeling. Brock was panting against Brian's neck, afraid to move and allowing Brian to get used to the feeling. He felt wonderful, and it took all of his restraint to keep still.

Brian adjusted quickly, shivers rushing through his body as he was stretched deliciously by Brock. He wrapped his legs around the other man, his heels locking over his ass, and silently urged him on. Brock pushed, little by little, until he was completely sheathed inside of Brian. Both men were breathing heavily, and while Brock had barely moved, Brian was already feeling the pressure of his orgasm building.

"Move," He breathed. "Please."

The first thrust took Brian's breath away. The second and he was grappling for purchase on Brock's back, his nails digging deeply into the man. Brock continued, each movement sending a shock through Brian. Tears began to leak out of the corners of his eyes, and his small whines had turned into deep moans of pleasure. Brock's name was but a whisper on his lips, and as his husband began to suck on his neck, Brian knew that he was not going to last very long. Brock moved his hips in a circular motion, raising them slightly to deepen his thrusts. He was moving slow, trying his best to extend the experience, trying to make it as perfect as possible for Brian.

Before long, Brian was calling out Brock's name, and with a strangled cry, was coming on his stomach, untouched. Brock was not far behind, his orgasm caused by the sheer love he had for the other man, and the way he made his entire body light up. He pulled out slowly, lazing a kiss to Brian's lips. Brian looked completely dazed, his arms spread as he struggled to catch his breath. Brock got out of bed, moving to the small bathroom and returning moments later with a wet wash cloth. He took his time cleaning Brian, before taking care of himself and tossing the rag to a random corner. He was much too tired to do anything more.

Brock laid next to his husband, wrapping his arm across the other man's stomach.

"I think my limbs have turned to jelly." Brian said finally. Brock laughed into his shoulder.

"I think that's normal. At least, I hope it is, because I really don't feel like going to the hospital right now." He joked.

"I love you." Brian sighed happily. "And I know it didn't last long, but it was amazing. Thank you for waiting." When he finally regained feeling back into his arms and legs, he wrapped his body around Brock's expertly, like in the countless times they had shared a bed before.

"Don't worry." Brock kissed the Irishman's forehead. "We'll get better, we have lots of time to practice."

"Give me a little bit and I'll be ready for round two." Brian retorted with a wink.

Brock rolled his eyes at his husband's cocky demeanor, but it was a side of him that he loved nonetheless. "One, you'd be sore as hell. And two, we have breakfast bright and early with my parents and I don't think they'd appreciate if that's the reason we were late." He replied playfully. "Let's get some sleep, Bri. Goodnight."

"Night, Brocky, love you."

"I love you too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this lovely little fic guys. But this is the final chapter, and I will see you all down at the bottom!**

* * *

"Is her life jacket on tight enough?" Brian sighed, nearly exasperated as he fastened his own.

Brock rolled his eyes at his always over protective husband. "I've checked it twice already, she's fine." He said as he started the boat and it roared to life. "Isn't that right, Emma?" He looked down to the floor of the watercraft where he and Brian's daughter rested on a small blanket, cooing and smiling at her father. Her short blonde hair blew in the cool Utah breeze as Brock began to drive the boat to the island he once called home.

"You know how I feel about boats," Brian retorted as he sat at the back on the couch, holding on for dear life. Even after all the time he had spent with Brock here, he was still not fond of the water.

Brock scoffed, "As if I would let anything happen to our baby."

"I still worry about you sometimes."

The adoption process had been a long one, both men having to wait a few years for all of the paperwork and legalities to go through. It had taken even longer because both men had wanted a newborn; but finally, after perilous perseverance, they had ended up with Emma, and the two couldn't have been more happy with how their lives were going.

"I can't believe she's going to be a year old already," Brock changed the subject as he heard his daughter laughing. Hence why they were in Utah; Gammie and Grace were going to make sure that Emma's first birthday would be one that she'd never be able to live down.

"Just think, she'll be off to school before we know it and then bringing home boys for dances…" The Irishman replied, fretting if only for a second.

"God, don't say that." Brock laughed. "I'm not ready for that. She's our little girl."

"No boys, you got that, Emma?" Brian looked to his daughter who just clapped her hands and laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Stop teasing her." Brock scolded. "This is her weekend, and I can't wait until everyone sees how big she is."

"Yeah…about that, I don't want her around Tyler that much if we can help it. He's a bad influence."

The older man merely laughed, "You're too much, you know that right?"

"Yeah but isn't that why you married me?" Brian retorted.

"No."

"What!?"

"I married you because of my promotion, duh."

"Shut up."

After the short boat ride, the small family arrived at the island where Annie and Grace were waiting anxiously. Gammie was ecstatic when she found out she'd finally be getting a great-grandchild, and because of that, Emma was spoiled beyond belief. Toys, clothes, whatever she wanted she had, as if her parents didn't spoil her enough as it was.

"Oh there's my baby!" She exclaimed as she watched them get off of the boat.

Brock grinned, "It's good to see you too, Gammie."

The older woman rolled her eyes, "I wasn't talking about you, give me Emma!" She exclaimed with a laugh, but the toddler was more than happy to be reunited with her grandmother while her fathers grabbed their bags from the boat. "We've got an exciting weekend planned for you, little missy." She cooed before walking away with Grace following behind her.

"You know," Brian started once he was alone with Brock and the bags. "With Gammie and your mom here, we might actually get some alone time."

Brock snorted, "Don't count on it. You know they'll have stuff planned for us all weekend."

Brian sighed, "God I know." Without anymore exchanged words, they headed into the house to unpack their stuff, saying their hellos to Joe in the process. It felt nice to get out of the bustling city for the weekend, and both men were thankful for their family helping out with Emma.

"The party is tonight, and little Emma will meet everyone. They are all just going to love her!" Grace said excitedly.

"How many people are we talking, Mom?" Brock asked, his eyebrow raised. She was only one, after all, and he wasn't exactly fond of her being overwhelmed with a crowd of new people.

"Your mother invited the entire town." Joe said, rolling his eyes and sending his son a look as if he should've known Grace's plans all along.

"Babe, did we bring the antibiotics?" Brian whispered in his ear.

Brock elbowed him as he stifled his laughter. He knew that Brian was only kidding, but he could still hear the seriousness underlining the joke.

"Mom, let me see my granddaughter." Joe reached out his hands towards the baby, who giggled in joy. Annie reluctantly let her go into her grandfather's arms, and Emma clapped her hands when Joe kissed her small forehead. "Pappy missed you, little Emma. Yes, he did."

Brock had never seen his father as affectionate with anyone like he was with Emma, and it threw him for a loop every time he witnessed the phenomenon. It shed his dad in a whole new light than the man he had grown up with.

Brian and Brock were quickly put to work to set up for the party. Brian kept one eye on their daughter the entire time, but she was too busy playing with the hyper Nogla in the living room to get into too much trouble.

Nogla had gotten bored with the small girl by the time the adults had finished, and Emma waddled up to Brian with a small whine. He picked her up without hesitation, and kissed her hair.

"Did you have fun with the little demon puppy, princess?" He cooed.

"It's been five years and you still have issues with the dog." Brock commented affectionately.

"I still haven't given up the idea to actually feed him to the eagle." Brian told him. "He chews my socks!"

"Where is my god baby?" A shout echoed through the house and Emma's head immediately turned towards the source.

Jonathan came barreling into the room, his eyes set on the girl. She screeched in delight, and wiggled in Brian's arms. Jonathan snatched her up and spun her around.

"Easy!" Brian said, alarmed.

Jonathan stopped, but began to pepper her face with small kisses. "My little Emma. My favorite person in the entire world. Uncle JoJo missed you!"

"I cannot believe that you are calling yourself Uncle JoJo. It's ridiculous." Brock laughed. "Where is Evan?"

"Docking the boat." Jonathan said offhandedly. "I just couldn't wait to see my girl."

Jonathan and Evan had married the year before, a few months before Emma was born. The couple were the natural choices for Brian and Brock to be her godparents, as they were easily their best friends and ones who they could rely on; enough even to entrust their precious daughter to if anything were to happen to them.

Evan was a bit more reserved than Jonathan was when he finally walked into the house, but nonetheless took Emma and gave her a fierce hug.

"Happy Birthday, Em." He said lovingly.

"I can't believe she's a year old already." Jonathan told them. "I still remember her being in the hospital."

"You guys haven't seen her in a few months. Watch this." Brock took his daughter and placed her gently on the floor. "Go get Papa, Emma."

Brian squatted down, his arms outstretched. "Come on, princess. Come to Papa."

With a few wobbling steps, she finally got her rhythm and walked directly to Brian. Evan laughed and Jonathan clapped happily.

"She's walking? She needs to stop growing up." Evan said.

"You're telling us." Brian stood. "She's trying to talk as well, but it's a work in progress."

The Asian rolled his eyes, "Well I'm sure she'll leave here with lots of new words considering Jon never shuts up." He snorted with a laugh.

Brock joined in, "You're probably right about that."

Guests began to show up shortly after that, and the party was in full swing within the next hour. Everyone immediately loved Emma, and she was more than happy to be transferred from arm to arm as she met the occupants of the town.

Tyler showed up about halfway through the party, much to the chagrin of Grace.

"Tyler, dear, I thought you were working today?" She asked as he gave her a quick hug.

"And miss the party of my favorite niece? I got someone to cover the second half of my shift." He grinned. "Where is she?" Grace pointed to where Brian and Brock were talking to Joe, Emma settled comfortably in her grandfather's arms.

Both men were equally hesitant when Tyler joined their group, but watched as Emma's face lit up in joy at the sight of him. She held her hands out to be held, and Tyler wasted no time in scooping her up.

"Emma! Do you remember your favorite Uncle Tyler?" He hugged her tightly, and she looked ridiculously small in comparison to his large frame. She only giggled, and Tyler took it as an affirmative.

"Mom said you were working late." Brock said.

"The planes can land themselves." Tyler joked.

"Wait, what?" Brian was completely taken aback.

"I'm joking. Someone is there." He turned back to Emma. "I got you the ibest/i present, Em."

"It's noisy isn't it?" Brock asked, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't expect anything less of his good friend.

"The best toys are noisy, Brock."

As the evening wore on, Emma had gotten her fair share of attention and she was delighted. Brock had to admit that she definitely took after Brian in the social aspect of her development. By the time they sang happy birthday, she was falling asleep at the table, exhausted. But it was to be expected, she had never been around this many people before.

It was Gammie who finally scooped her up from her seat and cradled her in her arms. "Poor thing, guess she'll have to open her presents later."

"She didn't take a nap today." Brian commented. "And it was a pretty exciting day."

"I'll just go put her in her crib." Gammie said softly, her gaze locked on her great-granddaughter. Grace and Joe had set up an entire nursery for the small girl the day that they had announced her arrival. They had plans to convert it as Emma grew, as they wanted her to have her own special place in their home.

The party died down not too long after Emma was put to bed; it was getting late and the town still needed to open the next morning, despite it being a Sunday.

Brock and Brian sent Gammie and Brock's parents to bed when the last guest left, and stayed up for another hour cleaning up the house. By the time they collapsed into bed, they were thoroughly exhausted.

Gammie had not so subtlety left the baby-making blanket on the bed, and it had become such a staple whenever they were there that it didn't even phase them anymore. As it was, they already had their hands full with Emma that another child wasn't even in their thoughts.

"That went well." Brian said sleepily.

"Emma seemed to enjoy herself." Brock's eyes were already closed, and he could feel sleep taking him.

"She did. Your mother threw a really good party." Brian was quiet for a few minutes, and Brock was nearly asleep when he spoke again. "Brocky?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Brock opened his eyes slightly and turned towards his husband. "I love you too, Bri."

"Thank for giving me a family." Brian told him. "Thank you for loving me."

Brock pulled him into his arms and kissed him. "The rest of our lives, yeah?"

"The rest of our lives." Brian confirmed. With that thought, the two finally drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hey all, long time no see. School and work have been physically and mentally draining me to the point where I don't feel like writing anymore. I'm trying to get out of a slump. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and supporting this story that my amazing girlfriend and I wrote together. Send requests if you have them, and until next time, stay fabulous!**


End file.
